Love always comes with a history
by Just.Kez
Summary: Bella, has an awful life until she runs away and meets the Cullens, starts a bit differently. ExB :D
1. I am 3

Hey, this is a new fic im starting, basically a fanfic i read started with this poem and it really touched me, so basically for the first like 5 chapters it will be at the beginning, but please notice the poem will change slightly and i really reccomend you read the changes. The first 5 chapters or so are about Bella's life and family growing up and then it will start with the main story, so u may want to wait til i start the main story before reading but this is an idea that cmae to me and i really wanted to do it so please read and review because i love comments :D Also for these first 5 chapter they may sem pretty short but they will become longer when the main plot of the story starts.

You may find this story upsetting and also i dont understnad the rating so if anyone believes it should be a higher or lower rating please tell me and i can try change it :D

Disclaimer: i do not own the tiwlight characters, but i do own Sammy, Hannah and Kristy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Bella  
I am 3,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.  
I can't do a wrong  
I can't speak at all

Or else I'm locked up  
All day long.  
When I'm awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe ill just get  
One whipping tonight.  
I just heard a car.  
My daddy is back.  
From Bobby's bar.  
I hear him curse.  
My name is called  
I press myself

Against the wall  
I try to hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
Calls me ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
He suffers at work  
He slaps and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free

And run to the door  
He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall  
I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
O please God, have mercy!  
O please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor

Hi, im Bella and im 3 years old. My sister, Hannah, says im a big girl now, im awfully proud, but my mummy and daddy don't think it's good, they say it's stupid that I act like I do. They hit me for sucking my thumb and lock me in my room for saying im grown up. I don't know what I've done wrong, they call me names I don't even know the meaning of and they say im fat and ugly. My sister says different and I know that if Kristy and Sammy were here they would say the same. Kristy was my older sister. She had long curly hair of the colour light brown, and her eyes a nice brown colour always wide and alert. She had perfect skin, I used to smooth it and it was so soft and her lips were a nice shade of red, she was happy. She made me smile. My mummy and daddy beat her but she was still happy and like another mummy to me. She was 11 when my dad attacked me and Hannah, Kristy stood up in front of us to protect us and my dad killed her right in front of out eyes. This wasn't long ago; a few weeks maybe, I remember it clearly. I was in my bed, wood was coming apart and I had my Hannah one side of me and my Sammy on the other. I clung onto Sammy for dear life when I heard my dad come upstairs, he was in a bad bad mood and I knew that Sammy would protect me but instead Kristy came after dad and she died and Sammy hasn't been seen since. So now it's just 3 year old me and 6 year old Hannah. Hannah is allowed to go to school and learn, but im not I have to stay home instead of going to nursery like other kids. Im a little slave as my mummy and daddy call me, I get up by their shouting at 5am and I don't go to my bed until 10pm which is hours after my Hannah. I get beaten when I do things wrong, names called, just random beatings and the other day my daddy kissed my night night but it was along kiss and it hurt. I don't know if that was right or not and im scared to ask. So my life goes on and on, beats and scary kisses without my Kristy and Sammy but with my Hannah, I wonder how long it will be until Hannah will leave as well. I hope Hannah doesn't leave me as well; I couldn't cope with out Hannah. Hannah looks different than me and Kristy. She has straight hair and its blond but also brownie and she has a lighter shade of brown eyes, I think it's because she's not my real sister. I think Kristy told me that it's because my mummy has been married before and had my Hannah. I call her my Hannah because she's is mine, she's the only thing I have left and I don't want that to change. Also I had Sammy. Sammy was my bear and I don't know where she has gone. She was a nice colour brown and had a bow which I used to call the happy bow, when I pressed the bow she would start to make me happy. She used to smile and wave at me and comfort me, whilst I held her, when was being beaten or I was scared. But now I don't know where she's gone and I've only got my Hannah now. All I can hope is that I don't turn out like Kristy; I want to live my life how I want to, if only mummy and daddy would let me.

-----------------------------------------------------

ok so please review and everything :D

Also the pictures of the 3 girls and the teddy are going to be put on my profile so you can see how i imagine them

much love

kerri

xxxxxxx


	2. I am 7

Ok because i have 3 chapters done already im just going to post them all, comments make me happy :D

Disclaimer: i only own Sammy, Hannah, Kristy

------------------------------------

My name is Bella  
I am 7,  
My eyes are still swollen  
I still cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.  
I can't do a wrong  
I can't speak at all

Or else I'm locked up  
All day long.  
When I'm awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe ill just get  
One whipping tonight.  
I just heard a car.  
My daddy is back.  
From Bobby's bar.  
I hear him curse.  
My name is called  
I press myself

Against the wall  
I try to hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
Calls me ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
He suffers at work  
He slaps and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free

And run to the door  
He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall  
I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
O please God, have mercy!  
O please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor

Hey, im 7 now. My life is slowly going downhill. I thought it would get better not worse! I don't know what to do now. My daddy still kisses me and its getting worse, some days I wake up and im in my bed with him and im naked and so is he. Im so confused and I don't know what's going on. I wish someone would help me, I wish Hannah wouldn't go to school. She leaves me everyday and im not allowed to go. I have no education, no teaching of reading or writing, no teaching of right and wrong. Daddy drinks more now than he ever has and every night he comes home drunk and more abusive. He stops feeding me now and I have to do it myself. Many nights I've cried with Hannah till im asleep. I haven't eaten a proper meal for a few days now but my daddy isn't out tonight so he will make me something. I still haven't found Sammy and I still miss Kristy, I think she talks to me and comforts me when im scared, she's a ghost and I know that but I think she will always be part of this family and she will never leave me for real. So today when Hannah gets home from school, she changes but she looks upset. I don't know why and I don't think I've ever seen this sad. My Hannah, I ask her if she's ok, my Hannah cries harder and she tells me something, something that has scared me. She told me that daddy rapes me. You see now that Hannah is 10 she does this thing called sex education at school. I don't understand what it is but she tells me im too young to understand but what daddy does it wrong. Then she tells me, she has told a teacher. She told him everything and now the social people are coming round to check us, I think this is bad because I don't want to be split up. Everything is confusing and I don't understand what going on, but im stupid just like mummy and daddy say I am. I don't understand anything. I sit on my own this night whilst daddy and mummy shouts at Hannah and beats her for telling the teacher. Hannah didn't come upstairs that night.

----------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think of this chapter :D

much love

kerri

xxxxxxxx


	3. Each other

Ok this is the last of what i have done so far, this is just the poem but i have changed it and it relates to the last chapter. so read and review :D

Disclaimer: as i have sed already i only own Hannah, Sammy and Kristy, if i owned all the twilight characters why would i be on here writing fanfics when i would have my own book???

-------------------------------------------------

My name is Hannah  
I am 11,

My name is Bella

I am 7  
Our eyes are swollen  
We cannot see,  
We must be stupid  
We must be bad,  
What else could have made  
Our daddy so mad?  
We wish we were better  
We wish we weren't ugly,  
Then maybe our mommy

Would still want to hug us.  
We can't do a wrong  
We can't speak at all

Or else we're locked up  
All day long.  
When we're awake we're all alone  
The house is dark  
Our folks aren't home

When our mommy does come home  
We'll try and be nice,  
So maybe we'll just get  
One whipping tonight.  
We just heard a car.  
Our daddy is back.  
From Bobby's bar.  
We hear him curse.  
Our names are called  
We press myself

Against the wall  
We try to hide  
From his evil eyes  
We're so afraid now  
We're starting to cry  
He finds us weeping  
Calls us ugly words,  
He says our my fault  
He suffers at work  
He slaps and hits us  
And yells at us more,  
We finally get free

And run to the door  
He's already locked it  
And we start to bawl,  
He takes us and throws us  
Against the hard wall  
We fall to the floor  
With our bones nearly broken,

And our daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"We're sorry!", We scream  
But its now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
O please God, have mercy!  
O please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door  
While we lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor

My name is Hannah  
I am 11,  
Tonight my daddy  
Murdered me

My name is Bella,

I am 7,

Tonight my daddy,

Murdered Hannah

--------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW :D

the more reviews the quicker im going to write more :D

much love

kerri

xxxxxxxxxx


	4. I am 11

Hey guys, a few reviews and story alerts :D more please they make me happy :D this is the next chapter and its from where Bella is 11, after that I will do age 15 then age 18 is where the real story starts as she is legally an adult, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D REVIEW PLEASE :D

Also sorry for the length, as i have said once the main story has finished i am goign to make them much longer :D

Disclaimer - dont own any twlgiht fics except my made up characters :D

----------------------------------------------------------

My name is Bella  
I am 11,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.  
I can't do a wrong  
I can't speak at all

Or else I'm locked up  
All day long.  
When I'm awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe ill just get  
One whipping tonight.  
I just heard a car.  
My daddy is back.  
From Bobby's bar.  
I hear him curse.  
My name is called  
I press myself

Against the wall  
I try to hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
Calls me ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
He suffers at work  
He slaps and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free

And run to the door  
He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall  
I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
O please God, have mercy!  
O please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor

It was my 11th birthday yesterday. I'm becoming more independent now, I can do lots of things myself and I don't need any help. I had to learn to cook because after hanah was killed my dad no one could have done the cooking. I used to bed, get beaten for burning the food or it not tasting good but I'm good. Ill tell you why, because I've been practising. Ill tell you why I've been practising because I've had time. You know why I've had time? Because dad got a job and mum is ill.

_**Flashback;**_

"_BELLA! ……… BELLA SWAN IM GOING TO WORK SO GET TO WORK NOW!" time to get up; my alarm clock was going off early for some reason. I clambered out of my bed and padded across the cold wooden floor. This room had a weird sense about it now I was on my own and it petrified me, so I ran down to my mum's bedroom where my orders are normally given. By this time my mum was already out of her room coming to get me but not this time, she wasn't even in her room._

"_Mum?" I called out nervously I wandered into her room a little more, I wasn't scared of doing this anymore now that dad had found a job. He couldn't rape me like her used to, I found this out when I was 10 just like Hannah did. So when I looked over to the bed she wasn't there, I was worried about where she was, she could sneak up on me without me knowing,_

"_Bella…?" a faint voice heard coming from the bathroom, something must be seriously wrong. I walked quickly too the bathroom and flew the door open, my mum was there sat on the floor, her face was pale and winkles showing more than ever, her lips faint and her eyes a dull grey colour. _

_I ran out of instinct towards her. Bad idea. She lashed out and caught me in the eye and I feel backwards and hit my head on the shower, _

"_Get up and get an ambulance, you stupid girl" she spoke faintly her voice cracking. Obediently I got up off the floor my head throbbing and feeling the blood run down my face and called an ambulance. I sat on the couch curled up in a ball rocking trying to block out everything wandering what would happen from now on….."_

_**End Flashback**_

That night I seemed to have collapsed on the sofa and was taken to hospital with my mum. I woke up by my dads screams coming from the corridors of the hospitals. I had slowly got the energy and gone outside and my dad ran over "sympathetically" and acted as though he cared. I was allowed home that evening but my dad just attacked me again and again and I got no sleep.

Mum has been diagnosed with lung cancer through the smoking. She has had it for ages but she never told anyone except my dad. Neither cared, all they cared about was making my life miserable. They wanted to see me hurt; this was just another way of doing it. It's starting to go too far they are now hurting themselves just to get to me. I don't know how long I'm going to live like this. I'm thinking of running away but with no money and no means of transport I wouldn't get very far. Every night I make up new solutions to what I could do, but that's always interrupted by having to look after mum. So I continue on with my life not knowing what to expect next.

_**3 Months later……**_

Mum has been so strong. She has fought with every chemo she has had to go through and everything that has happened. A few months ago I hated her but she could move and walk around but now she's was a skeleton, a zombie, not being able to move. Cancer had spread to her spine and the other day she was given a week to live, how badly things could have gone wrong. Of course I've been getting my dads anger taken out on me. She has worked hard to keep going and now through her last moments she looks up at me, "Isabella, I love you" and her eyes slowly close and she drifts away to an endless, peaceful sleep.

Always in my heart,

Forever in my soul,

Gone like the wind,

Lost forever

I prayed for you,

I sung for you,

I even came to visit you,

But now you're gone,

My head is a mess,

I don't know what to do,

As you went so soon

You eyes closed down,

You were asleep,

Never to wake,

From your dreamless sleep

Please come back to me,

It can not be,

You're in my mind,

I can't control,

The way I feel,

I can not heal

I'm sorry I missed,

Your last moments of bliss,

I'm sorry I never came to you again,

But now ill have a picture of you,

They smiley way I remember you

Always in my heart,

Forever in my soul,

Gone like the wind,

Lost forever

-------------------------------------------

That last paragraph and poem were dedicated to my auntie who has recently died through cancer caused by smoking, she fought long and hard and finally her body gave up, but she was a fighter and I know she is peaceful now. The poem I wrote was about her, R.I.P Avril, alwyas be missed.

PLEASE REVIEW :D i wud like at least 5 reviews til i do the next chapter :)

kerri

xxxxxxxx


	5. I am 15

Hey, it's me again. its 1am and im exhausted, but i decided to finish chapters with that poem and that begin with i am... balh blah age. now i know some of you may not like the way i kept using this poem, but im going to only use it once more through the whle thing that i have planned but it will be good, also i will be writing my own poems :D also after lots of reviews _hint hint_ on this chapter the main story plot/line will begin _are we all excited!!!_ so yh, im sorry this is pretty short, but i needed to finsih and its late so there are my lame excuses and also the first paragraph is all short scentences, trying out new ways to write things, so if u dont enjoy im very sorry :D

Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, and those who have commented on a way i can improve, it means alot and keep them coming, LOVE LOVE xxxxx

Disclaimer: i own NOTHING otherwise i wouldnt be lviing where i do:)

----------------------------------------------------

My name is Bella  
I am 15,  
My eyes are swollen  
I cannot see,  
I must be stupid  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made  
My daddy so mad?  
I wish I were better  
I wish I weren't ugly,  
Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.  
I can't do a wrong  
I cant speak at all

Or else I'm locked up  
All day long.  
When I'm awake I'm all alone  
The house is dark  
My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come home  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe ill just get  
One whipping tonight.  
I just heard a car.  
My daddy is back.  
From Bobby's bar.  
I hear him curse.  
My name is called  
I press myself

Against the wall  
I try to hide  
From his evil eyes  
I'm so afraid now  
I'm starting to cry  
He finds me weeping  
Calls me ugly words,  
He says its my fault  
He suffers at work  
He slaps and hits me  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free

And run to the door  
He's already locked it  
And I start to bawl,  
He takes me and throws me  
Against the hard wall  
I fall to the floor  
With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues  
With more bad words spoken,  
"I'm sorry!", I scream  
But its now much to late  
His face has been twisted  
Into a unimaginable shape  
The hurt and the pain  
Again and again  
O please God, have mercy!  
O please let it end!  
And he finally stops  
And heads for the door  
While I lay there motionless  
Sprawled on the floor

I've made it. Only just. Me and dad. One on one. Always together. Never apart. No one else for blame. Only me. Days spent in my room. No food. No drink. Tap water when I went to the bathroom. Showers 3 times a week. Food, 4 days. Water when my dad realised I was dehydrating. Enough to keep me alive. Barely. No school. No job out side the house. Just me. In one house. Alone when dad was at work. A list of chores. Never finished in time. More beatings. No more rape. He was too scared. But beatings continued. Daily basis. About anything. For nothing. For everything. Beat. Beat. Beat………….

The days dragged on by now, 3 more years. 3 left till I was able to run from this hell hole. I have never been taught how to read or write, but somehow I know. I'm not very good, but I can write some sentences. Easy notes. Enough to plan my escape on my 18th birthday as a legal guardian. I may not even make it, but I don't think about that, I take each day as it comes.

I've never been allowed to see my mum's grave. Or my sisters for that matter. I wish I was allowed but I'm not allowed outside. Inside all day, everyday, for the last 15 years of my life. 15 years of my life wasted. Vanished. Gone without a trace. My life hasn't been worth living, when I had my sisters, we could laugh at home when we were alone but now it's only me, the last child. Only one alive. Last man standing. I know they watched over me, guardian angles, not letting anything happen to me. Although they are there it's different. I can't feel them, smell them, see them, hear them; they are just spirits protecting me from harm.

Sometimes I feel that my sisters have had it lucky, maybe if I had died the pain would have gone and I could be happy in heaven. Then I think, if it was me then one of them would be in this position right now, I know he won't kill me, he needs me, he needs his slave. When I'm 18 I'll be gone and he can't stop me, he can try, but I'm an adult then. That is less than half my life gone and I have the rest to catch up on life. So maybe I am grateful I'm still here.

My plan is set, underneath a loose floorboard. It reads;

_1**8**_**_th__ birthday,_**

_**Get up 3.30,**_

_**Run to truck,**_

_**Drive as fast,**_

_**As far,**_

_**Don't look back,**_

_**Live your life**_

Having only basic grammar skills, I could only just make out what I was to do. My large, scribbling handwriting all over the place. It's not a genius plan but its something. I'm hoping I can think of something better in 3 years; maybe pick up more grammar skills. I may even run on my 16th, if I kept to the plan I have, and not look back I should get away. If not I'm dead meat. Is it worth the risk? The fuss? The worried ness? Always looking over my shoulder? Maybe……. Just maybe……

--------------------------------------------------------------

again sorry for shortness, now main story is starting they will get longer, i promise, much much much much longer :D

hope you all enjoyed,

REVIEW LOTS :D

love love

xxxxxx


	6. Leaving

Hey guys:D so here is my next update, its longer than therest, on word it is 7pages so thats all good :) the first poemy part was a song i found which i cant remeber the name to and the rest that all end in the same 3 lines is what i have written. the next chapter is going to be in edwrds POV so that might get you interested and also bella will finally meet the cullens, well at least edward :) i know i said they would meet in this chapter but i wrote so much for the whole leavcing and it didnt plan the way i was going to go and plus iw anted to get this up tonight and i have to go to bed so i thought id leave it wher i have and make the meeting in the next chapter :)

THANKS SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL REVIEW ALERTS, STORY ALERTS AND FAVOURITED SOTRIES MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT ME TO KEEP WRTING AND THAS WHAT MAKES ME CARRY ON. PLEASE KEEP UP THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING :D

Disclaimer: i own NOTHING its all stephanies characters :)

---------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through my window, and I curled tighter into a ball. I didn't want to leave my comfort, but I knew I would be forced up soon, so slamming my hand down onto the alarm to stop it, I pulled myself up. Staggering a bit and hobbling around my room, from the newest beating I have had which led to a sprained ankle, possibly broken; I grabbed my clothes and made my way into the bathroom. Charlie wasn't up yet and so I turned the shower onto full heat and stepped into it, and let the rain of water slide around my body and over my hair. The sensation was amazing and if I was allowed I would stay here all day, but just as these thoughts came, just on queue, 'IT' turned up,

"Bella, you better not be using all that water young lady, if my shower turns cold……"

"YES DAD!"

I sighed; I went through this every shower time. Only 3 times a week and they are only 5mins long. He goes through his hot water speech every time and then stays in the shower until its cold so he cans shout and beat me. I swear sometimes he's not even in the shower, just lets the water run.

But as he runs this house I am forced to get out have washed and get changed. I slipped my jeans over my black skinny jeans carefully, minding my ankle. My top over my head with my holey black jumper. Unlock the bathroom and step out into the dangerous zone. The bathroom and my room were the only safe zones; he couldn't get to me because they both had locks. If I was having an awful beating I would go to the bathroom mainly, as there is no ladder to the window, he couldn't get me. In my room he could go to the ladder climb in, so the bathroom was the only double safe zone. He threatened to take locks away, so I have stopped using it as a safe zone and only using it on special occasions, like when dad had taken drugs again, or was thinking about mum. They were the worst times. Him getting drunk over mum, and then lashing out at me for looking too much like her or smelling too much like her.

I walked to my bedroom and looked over at the calendar. Everyday of for the last month I've been counting down and finally it has come. I wanted to scream with joy, my birthday. Tomorrow. I was going to leave. Run away. I decided to leave at 16. I think I would be dead by the time I'm 18 or loose my courage. So now. I'm brave and strong. Ready for tomorrow and my leaving. I have a small handle bag to take and some supplies, I don't have much, but it's enough. The one thing I do have is money, I don't know how, but my sisters used to steal it and get away with it, we saved and saved so we could run away together. So now it's just me. Me alone. But I can use the money for supplies and petrol. Go to the other side of the world or further. Any where away from this monster.

Today I tried carrying on as normal. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I wasn't too good at hiding it. on one hand I am excited about finally getting away from this terrible place but on the other hand I was nervous about getting away without being hurt. My mood was strange today and unluckily for me my dad noticed,

"What are you so happy about?" he asked me in a dull tone as I sat at the table eating one of my meals this week.

"Nothing, why?" I answered in the same dull tone he asked me,

"You seem….. Cheery today…." He was right. I kept smiling and even when he tripped me up and laughed I didn't look away and storm off as normal, I just got my self back up and carried on.

"No, it's just my birthday tomorrow, just excited" I didn't think he would buy this, I've never been excited bout my birthday, because…. Well…. Really it didn't exist in my dad's eyes, he didn't want me here, and so he didn't care. He just made a grunt and walked off muttering to him self.

That day I walked around trying to keep my happiness on a low level so suspicion wasn't aroused. It was hard, I kept thinking bout what I would do when I got out of here. I had developed my plan over the last year, and my writing was improved now it read;

2.30 get up,

Pick up already packed stuff,

Climb down ladder,

Pick the lock on car,

Ride as fast and as far as possible

I was determined that I would get away what ever happens. I've had food today so I'm a little stronger, maybe I could fight him off if need be.

After a piece of bread and butter as my last meal of the week I was sent to bed early, my dad couldn't stand to see me whilst I looked so 'cheerful' as he put it. As I came into my room, a chill spread over me and I felt as though something…… someone was watching me, I spun on the spot but nothing looked odd so I brushed my teeth quickly still nervous as I crept along and into my bed. I stayed awake for most of the night, I knew I needed my sleep but I just couldn't help but feel eyes on me, something moving, just something…… something different.

2.30 came slowly but the chimes on the old wooden clock finally struck 2.30. Silently I clambered out of bed and slowly made my way across the room wincing as, yesterday's beating still painful sat on my skin. I grabbed my bag and slid my pale long fingers under the window ledge trying to silently pull it open.

After a few small silent pushes the window was open enough to get myself out and onto the ladder easily. I put my foot onto the first step on the ladder and then the next. Slowly and steadily my feet and hands worked together to form a simple pattern that kept me getting down the ladder without a sound. Everything was going so well until….. AAHHH! My foot slipped on one of the last steps and a scream poured out of my mouth. My first instinct after noticing what I had done was to jump so I jumped the last few steps and led on the floor hoping is dad had woken he wouldn't see me and go back to bed. After a few moments I saw the bedroom light shine onto the ground, I led awfully quiet no sudden movements but as I moved my eyes to look up I saw the hall light come on this was my only chance, otherwise it would be death for me.

Whatever happens now I'm in danger. If I stay here he will find me, go to my room realise I'm not there and come search for me. I would be left here and he would surely kill me like my innocent sisters. But if I ran for it he would follow come to find me. I didn't have long to make my decision as I knew he was walking down those stairs right now, I knew a bit of time would be spent unlocking the 6 locks the door had to keep me inside but I still didn't have that long.

Somehow I made my way to the car and was picking at the lock as fast as I could, I could hear the keys for the locks rattling away and finally just as the front door swung open the car door unlocked and I rushed inside.

"ISABELLA YOU COME BACK HERE NOW! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY YOU HEAR ME! I WONT LET IT HAPPEN! ILL HUNT YOU! ILL FIND YOU! YOU'LL NEVER BE SAFE!" with his anger reaching its limits and me shaking like a leave it was pretty easy for him to get near me quickly. In no time at all he was at the side of my door swinging it open and pulling me out. I fell to the floor burying my head into the ground unable to move, paralysed by fear. I heard his leg swing then WHAM into the side of me. I squealed in pain trying not to look up. I didn't want to see the hurt, the pain that my dad had was in right now, he must be right I am a pathetic excuse for a daughter.

"YOU" _kick_ "WILL" _kick_ "NEVER" _kick_ "DISOBEY" _kick_ "ME" _kick_ "EVER" _kick_ "AGAIN" _kick. _I groaned in pain with every kick, with ever word, a different part of heart was breaking.

_**I'm feeling so worn out...I just can't scream and shout**_

_**You're coming home for me...**_

_**Whatever did I say...To make you act this way?**_

_**I'm your little angel...So why am I crying?**_

_**What would you say if I would tell?**_

_**Would you release me from this cell?**_

_**You said this would not hurt, would not hurt**_

_**But I don't feel well said that I don't want to...**_

_**How do you see to be loved?**_

_**Wonderful view from above**_

_**How does it feel to be loved?**_

_**I wouldn't know...**_

Would I ever get away from this place? It seems not. My dad was kicking me again harder and harder, every bruise darker, every bruise marking a part of my broken heart, every bruise lasting longer than the one before, every bruise killing me.

_**Why am I here when all I do is cause anger?**_

_**Why am I here if all I get is pain?**_

_**I'm drifting away, away from the world**_

_**No one knows and no one cares**_

_**No one knows what lies in store for me everyday**_

_**Every kick and every word**_

_**It's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Losing the will to live**_

I was led on the ground, my dad crouched beside me. His voice in my ear, kissing like a snake,

"Why do you do this? You know it makes me angry? You know I have to punish you then and hurt you. Why why DO YOU DO IT!?!?!?!" and with one more hard kick I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep. I knew I had to get away today, it was my last chance, I dint care how much it took I knew I had to go, so fighting the constant battle with my eyelids I forced my self to get up from the ground, bending over slightly from the pain,

"I have to go dad" I said in a small whisper, "if I leave you wont get angry, you wont have to hurt me, please, we can both live….. A good life" I knew he wouldn't let me, but it's was worth a chance.

"I DON'T THINK SO! IVE WROKED SO GOD DAMN HARD TO KEEP YOU HERE! IM NOT GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR WITH YOU!"

_**Why do you say such nasty thing?**_

_**Why do you lie and says it's for my own good?**_

_**I don't understand what I've done wrong**_

_**I don't understand why you've changed**_

_**You used to be nice and calm**_

_**But now you're making me drift away**_

_**Away from the world**_

_**It's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Losing the will to live**_

He came towards me again, getting ready to wing. I don't know where it came from one ounce of strength left in me I kicked him. Out of surprise he fell to the floor giving me chance to run to the car. The car door still open, I swing it shut and lock the doors. My hands were shaking badly but I knew this was my last chance, my only chance so I started up the car and pulled as fast as possible out of the drive. Not knowing how to drive I just pressed what ever I could find hoping I would get the hang on it.

_**Flying down and down deep to the ground**_

_**My heart is being eaten away**_

_**Tearing down the bumpy road**_

_**To never see him again**_

_**I'm lost**_

_**I'm confused**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**It's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Losing the will to live**_

Flying down this road scared me. The darkness, the forest all around, not knowing if he was following, not knowing if I was safe. Tears were streaming down my face and with every movement I made a searing pain shot through my whole body wanting me to scream. My hands were shaking badly, I didn't even see that I was veering off the road until I whacked right into a tree. My whole body screamed din pain worse than before, not knowing what to do I tumbled out of the car, tears blocking my vision not seeing that I was walking straight into the man I was running from.

_**You came back to me**_

_**You followed me**_

_**You're haunting my life,**_

_**Never going to let me go**_

_**To live my life alone,**_

_**How do I get away from this pain?**_

_**Will I ever be the girl I am inside?**_

_**It's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Losing the will to live**_

"LET ME GO CHARLIE" I've never used his real name before, I've always respected him and called him dad what ever he did to me. I must be losing all sense of feeling by now as I tore my whole body away from his loosened grip. Running as fast as my heels would carry me, tearing through the darkened forest, hearing the footsteps behind me, Charlie's footsteps.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Hoping someone would be here, I would come across a house or just something.

I hear Charlie's footsteps getting quieter and quieter as I ran. Maybe he has stopped, but I kept my protesting legs going faster and faster, until they wouldn't go any faster and I crumble into a heap.

"Help, someone please find me, someone safe me from my life, please help me" I spoke, no energy to scream it, I just led hoping ad praying someone would find me before he did.

_**I'm lying here**_

_**All alone**_

_**Will any one notice that I'm gone?**_

_**Does anyone even know I even exist?**_

_**Will some hear my prayers?**_

_**Save me from my dreadful life**_

_**Take the pain and suffering away**_

_**It's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Losing the will to live**_

-----------------------------------------------

please please review! some people have this on story alert but dont review so pleeease take 2 mins to tell me what you think. So go ahead and press the pretty lil button :D

**_kerri xxxxxxxx_**


	7. Edwards POV

Ok, here's the next update, I didn't want to write it over Christmas, it's too sad to write things like this over Christmas lol. I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and got all that you wanted from Santa :P I don't like this update, but I wanted to update so I hope you guys like it lol. It may be moving too fast I'm not sure. You tell me. I'm going to try update more often but I have coursework to do and in a week I'm back to school and its all leading up to exams so it's a pretty big thing, I may not be able to get on as much, so sorry in advance. I said i would do edwards POV and meeting the Cullens in this chapter, in someways she meets the cullens and it changes to bellas POv once but i tried to do as much as possible in edwards. Also there is a bit where its a flashback, i changed it all so it was 'her' and 'she' not 'me' and 'i' and its mainly a repeat of the last chapter, but it was a vision and it was easier to just copy and paste it, instead of change it _im a cheat_ so if you dont like that. Also someone said to shorten the poems/lyrics and stuff so they are a bit shorter, i spent ages finding some to fit and im still not 100, but i just wanted to use some lol. now im rambling without further ado read, enjoy and review 

Thanks for all my reviews so far, they re great and very encouraging, keep them up 

Disclaimer – I own nothing! Never have, never will, unfortunately.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**EDWARDS POV**

Daybreak came quickly this morning. Playing this stupid game with Emmet and Jasper all night wasn't such a good idea. My legs ached, which didn't often happen for someone like me. I turned on my classical music and sat on the sofa, humming to myself, trying to block out the arguments that people were having and the thoughts coming from inside their hidden minds.

I don't know how long I sat there, jut humming and thinking. That was until I could hear someone's mind, panicking, wondering about something….. All I could hear was something about a vision and I knew straight away it was Alice. I got up from my sofa and went to find her in her room. She was sat; panic spread over her face, her body was shaking from sobs. I could hear her whispering for something to stop and then she screamed.

Everyone rushed into the room after Alice had screamed. She wouldn't speak. Not a word to any one. Not even Jasper,

"Alice honey, please tell us what happened"

She shook her head, but then looked in my direction,

"No Alice I don't want to see, I don't want to hear it….please!"

"You never listen to me! You never want to see! For one I want you to listen and you won't and I'm not going to listen to you! I'm going to show you! I don't care, I've had enough!"

_You say not now, it's too late, Now's not the time, it can wait, You never listen to me  
Some things are hard to forget, It's time to do something you might regret, You never listen to me (Peter Cetera – Listen to me)_

And then I could see what she had seen. It was awful.

_She made her way to the car and was picking at the lock as fast as she could; she finally unlocked the car door and rushed inside just as the front door swung open. _

"_ISABELLA YOU COME BACK HERE NOW! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY YOU HEAR ME! I WONT LET IT HAPPEN! ILL HUNT YOU! ILL FIND YOU! YOU'LL NEVER BE SAFE!" his anger reaching its limits and she was shaking like a leaf it was pretty easy for him to get near her quickly. In no time at all he was at the side of her door swinging it open and pulling her out. She fell to the floor burying her head into the ground unable to move, paralysed by fear. His leg swung back and then forward kicking into the side of her. She squealed in pain._

"_YOU" kick "WILL" kick "NEVER" kick "DISOBEY" kick "ME" kick "EVER" kick "AGAIN" kick. She groaned in pain with every kick, with ever word. __Her dad was kicking her again harder and harder, every bruise darker, every bruise she was led on the ground, her dad crouched beside her. His voice in was near her ear, hissing like a snake,_

"_Why do you do this? You know it makes me angry? You know I have to punish you then and hurt you. Why why DO YOU DO IT!?!?!?!" and with one more hard kick her eyes started to close, but she forced my self to get up from the ground, bending over slightly from the pain._

"_I have to go dad" She said in a small whisper, "if I leave you wont get angry, you wont have to hurt me, please, we can both live….. A good life" Her whispers so quiet and pleading. _

"_I DON'T THINK SO! IVE WROKED SO GOD DAMN HARD TO KEEP YOU HERE! IM NOT GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR WITH YOU!" _

_He came towards her again, getting ready to swing. But suddenly she kicked him feebly which surprisingly made him fall the floor allowing her to run to the car. The car door still open, she swung it shut and locked the doors. Her hands were shaking badly but she started up the car and pulled as fast as possible out of the drive. Not knowing how to drive she just pressed what ever she could find hoping she would get the hang on it. _

_She was flying down the dark road. Tears were streaming down her face and with every movement she made she winced badly holding back a scream. Her hands were shaking badly, she didn't even see that she was veering off the road until she whacked right into a tree. She tumbled out of the car, tears blocking her vision not seeing that she was walking straight into the man she was running from._

"_LET ME GO CHARLIE" she tore her whole body away from his loosened grip. Running as fast as her heels would carry her, tearing through the darkened forest, looking behind her occasionally, to see him chasing her. _

"_HELP! HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could. He was started to slow, losing her, but she kept running faster and faster, until she fell and crumbled into a heap. _

"_Help, someone please find me, someone safe me from my life, please help me" She softly spoke not even a whisper, before her eyes closed._

"How long?"

"About an hour and in 2hours she will be in forks, the forest here as you saw"

A silence spread, no one talking.

"She's going to be part of the family, you will love her, I've seen her in visions before, and we just need to rescue her first"

Alice finally spoke up.

"We have to find her then. She's out their Alice and you know we will be together; you know she needs our help. Please Alice lets GO!"

My hands were shaking from anger and frustration, as I watched that poor girl stumble and tumble over everything and collapse. Everyone was staring at me and Alice not a clue what was going on until Carlise softly spoke,

"Alice. Edward. Please explain this so we can help and do something about what ever this is about."

I turned to Alice, She sighed

_Just tell them, they need to know_

I nodded my head and turned back to the family,

"There is a girl out there….."

I told them about this girl and her dad….. Well I guessed it was her dad, I told them all about tonight and how Alice saw us married,

"….So I think we have to go help her"

Everyone starred at me, like I was a mad man. The thought of me saving a human girl terrified them. Everyone panicked and got angry at the same time everyone shouting at me through their minds,

"_Edward you know what you have to do, just make the right decision, and be careful"_

Carlisle, the thoughtful understanding man of the family, taking charge and letting us decide the correct thing to do.

"_YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING! IM NOT LETTING SOME STUPID GIRL HERE! SHE OVIOUSLY WILL CAUSE TROUBLE!"_

I should have guessed Rosalie would say that. Self-centred, uncaring person that she is. She wouldn't allow it or act horribly towards the girl.

"_I can't deal with a human at this point Edward, please think about it, and think about if I'm ready. Her feelings will be hard to handle too; there is a lot to consider" _

Jasper, newest to our family, newest to our diet. He found it harder to be around humans and being able to feel the feelings of everyone around doesn't help. At times he would have to leave if someone was feeling so bad.

"_Well….. This is going to be weird…. A human with us….. I wonder if she's good at computer games…." _

What a surprise! All Emmet can think about at a time like this is computes games. He wouldn't be hard though, he's a soft playful bunny who looks like an evil giant.

"_Edward has finally found someone, this will be so nice"_

Esme the proud mother. Wanting happiness for all her family.

"_I know they will be together, I see it, she will be hard and awful but in the end it will be ok, I was starting to worry about these visions about a girl I have never heard of before, but now I understand its because she's going to be coming into the family" _

Alice's visions. I'm glad she has them. What would happen to this girl if she wasn't found? I dread to think.

I looked up and looked around to look at my family. Everyone excited, angry, sad and pained. I could feel Jaspers calming the all of us,

"So do we go?"

What else can I say? I needed to find her, she had to be safe. I never met this girl, didn't even know her name but I feel connected, maybe it's because I know we will be together in the end, I just feel like I have to be her prince charming.

My mind filled with everyone say YES except one, guess who? Rosalie, but I didn't care everyone else wanted to; even jasper trusted him and me. And in one flash I was out the door.

**BELLAS POV**

_I close my eyes and make a wish for, Inner peace and tranquillity inside (Delta Goodrem – Running Away)_

Rain had started to fall on the ground, I wasn't able to move and just let my clothes suck in all the rain. My teeth were chattering fro m the cold and my whimpers and cries were drowned out by the howling wind. Animals were scurrying to get to shelter, nothing came near me, and no one was around. I gave up crying for help and faced the facts that no on would safe me. My eyes were dropping and once again I was sucked into the blackness.

"BELLA"…………….."BELLA!"

These words jolted me awake. Oh no he was coming for me. He didn't give up. He was still looking for me. I had to get away, and fast. I clambered up on unsteady legs and started to walk, leaning against trees as I went. As I went further the voices got louder, but they were different. Sweeter and calmer, a female's voice. Then again came the booming of a man, then a quieter but male's voice. There were people looking for me. Who? The police? The child protection? Maybe dad's friends finding for him.

_I'm running away. Running away from you, though I beg you to stay. I'm running away from you, I'm running away (Delta Goodrem – Running Away)_

I was blinded by tears and rain as I kept running, scared so badly. Thinking that at any moment I could run into… him. That could end my life. I heard movement next to me and as I screamed I cold feel my self being lifted and cradled,

"You're ok Bella, you're safe now" a soft angelic voice whispered into my ear. A cold breathe, leaving a warn sensation against my wet and chilly skin. I tried to turn to see the person, nervous of whom it could be, but wincing in pain I stopped,

"Don't move Bella, you're badly hurt" I couldn't move my lips so I slowly and slightly nodded my head.

In no time at all, I could hear more people speaking around me, huddled around what seemed to be abed. Had I blacked out? I was in a bed! One minute I was in some angel's arms and now I'm in a house and in a bed, my clothes are no longer wet and people are talking. Maybe I'm in a hospital. But surely not, no needles, no beeping. My eyes peeled open slowly to reveal the most wonderfully beautiful people I had ever seen. Maybe I had died. Maybe this is heaven.

They were all different but so alike. They were all pale faced with golden eyes. The shades varied but they were definitely the same. They were all beautiful in their own ways and there voices and movements were the same. Soft and sweet, their movements graceful and quiet.

2 people had blonde hair. One was stood hesitantly at the door wearing jeans, a loose fitted top, simple clothing that made him look so handsome. The other blonde tall and slim, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was wearing a short skirt and a halter neck top, my first impression of her was that one she didn't want me here and two she knew she was overly pretty.

One girl was standing at the end of my bed; she had spikey hair and her eyes wide with excitement. I could see her lips moving so fast, so energetic. She wasn't as tall as the tall one but still slim and pretty, wearing bright colours which look wonderful together, something no other girl could wear and look so magnificent in. Next to her stood a tall man, his clothes seemed to be doctor's clothes and he seemed to be examining something but he was just as handsome as everyone else.

Another deep, loud voiced man, which must be one person looking for me earlier, came from the corner. He was so big and tall that I felt myself move over to the other side of the bed which is where I bumped into him. The most amazing, handsome boy I have ever seen. He was different to the rest. He looked fragile and his beauty didn't stand out as much as everyone else, he was a soft and subtle person. He was looking down at me and saying something, his eyes frantic and full of worry, I tried to listen but all these people, who I didn't know, seeming to care so much, I couldn't snap out of my dream world.

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Bella dear…. Can you hear us?"

"Why can't she hear us?"

"Maybe she's deaf…"

"Maybe she's in shock…."

"Maybe she's crazy…"

"Maybe you're talking nonsense…"

"Maybe she's just trying to block out you two….."

"Maybe you guys should shut up!"

_And you're lying real still, but your heart beat is fast just like mine.(Second hand serenade – Awake)_

My family could be so irritating at times. She was probably scared out of her skin. She has no clue who we are; she doesn't know what's going on. She's just led there, her heart beating fast, not understanding, scared and worried.

"Bella…. If you can hear us please just nod your head"

I felt like talking to a two year old but she obeyed and nodded her head slightly.

"Can you tell us what has happened?... Just nod your head"

That time she looked up with her big blue eyes. Filled with fear and tears. My heart broke into two as she whispered,

"I can't… he might find me"

She quickly looked down again in shame, her matted, wet hair covering her face. One by one drops of water fell down onto her lap, tears. Tears of a broken heart. Tears of pain. Tears of shame and guilt. Bella's tears. She shook and she cried continuously. I made my way over to her side slowly and hesitantly,

"KEEP AWAY! Please…. Leave me alone…. Don't hurt me!"

She scrambled, wincing slightly, over to the other side of the bed. Her face lost the colour that it did have and her eyes filled with complete and utter terror.

_Edward, leave her, I would go if I was you, she obviously doesn't want to see or talk to anyone_

I nodded and walked away, down to my bedroom. I sat on my couch wondering. So many thoughts going around in my head;

What has happened to her?

Why is she so scared of men especially?

Why does she look so ill?

Will I definitely be with her when she won't let me go near her?

Will she recover from this?

How will we help her?

And why can't I hear her thoughts?

That last one was a mystery. Ever since we first found her I've been trying to find out why I couldn't hear her. I don't think I want to know what she thought, but it was frustrating. I will have to talk to Carlisle about this, it had me stumped.

The next few days went by the same. Bella wouldn't talk to anyone, she only shook or nodded her head. The only time she would talk is in her nightmares when she screamed or when a man went near her. Alice and Esme were wonderful, sitting by her all day and until she fell asleep, helping her when she had her nightmares which led to vomiting and hypoventilation. They talked to her all day although she wouldn't respond. Rosalie wouldn't even look her, but that was probably for the best.

She mesmerized me, she was so beautiful, but so broken. I have never felt this way about anyone. I wanted to hold her, make her feel better, I wanted to fix her. She was my angel. Come down to me from heaven to me. She's an angel in disguise.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes, I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do. You're an angel disguised. (Second hand serenade – Awake)_

She still wouldn't eat, we had tried so much but she would only eat 2 meals a week and that only contained butter and bread and sometimes some fruit. She was wasting away, her skin pale and ill looking. She would get up and try to chores around the house and if we told her to go sit down or raised our voices to make her stop she would flinch, then cry, and cover her body, as though she was waiting for something to happen. That's when we would walk away and she would climb over to her bed and cry herself to sleep. None of us knew what to do, we didn't know how to help, even Carlisle being a doctor, didn't know what to do.

Today I was going to talk to her, I had to. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I was. She needed help and it was about time we tried harder. I made her some breakfast and went up to her room.

_In the moonlight, your face it glows, like a thousand diamonds, I suppose (Second hand serenade – Broken)_

Her brown hair was around her, shining in the sun light.

_And your hair flows like, the ocean breeze (Second hand serenade – Broken)_

Her eyes were awake, but they were blank, no expression on her face, no emotion held in her.

"Bella"

She turned her head to me, her eyes widened as she saw me,

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to talk to you"

She shook her head,

"No…no…I can't….. Please don't make me"

Her eyes filled with tears, close to pouring down her soft, pale cheeks,

"Please Bella… you don't have to talk much, just let me sit with you"

She nodded her head slightly and I slowly walked over to her bed. I sat on the edge; just to ease her in. tears were glistening on her cheeks, her hands slightly shaking,

"I made you some breakfast"

I placed the tray down in front of her. She looked at it and then me, back and forth for a while,

"I don't need it, I shouldn't, only 2 a week"

"Bella, look at me….. You can have as much as you wont, I promise no one is going to hurt you or stop you… please just eat"

Thankfully the persuasion in my voice convinced her and she ate a bite of her sandwich. After she had finished she looked back up at me and whispered to me,

"I need help…. Please help me"

These words broke my heart even more. I was going to help her.

_Is it broken? Can we work it out? Let's light up the town, scream out loud! Is it broken? Can we work it out? I can see in your eyes, you're ready to break, don't look away. (Second hand serenade – Broken)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Hope that was long enough for you guys :P

REVIEW!!!!!! Hoping to get like maybe 8…… or 10…….before my next update……..

LOVE KERRI

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Story Time

ok then here is the next chapter. i did this from 12-2.30 last night and 12-1.15 tonight so its crap and im overly tired. i promised Adi (Truelove4ever) i would do this for her so here it is. its over 5000 words and its nearly 11 pages on word. im proud lol. although its great i wrote lots the writing in it is pretty crap but im sure ur'll enjoy it. so this is everyone POV so no moaning cause everyone is in there! so as i said this one is dedicated to my friend (yes... im classing her as a friend cause she is pretty cool!) Adi from Canada a.k.a Truelove4ever :) hope you enjoy and dont forget to review:D Also i have no beta so ignore any mistakes that word hasn't picked up :) This chapter is bella telling her story and then how each perosn feels, lots of feelings and stuff going on in this chapter, also if you didnt really understand the whole story at the beginning this is it in simple writing, so hopefully if you didnt understand then you will now, i hope you dont hate me for writing 11 pages of basically things that have already happened :(

Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, luv ya all xxx

Disclaimer: as per usual i do not own any of the charaters that you recognise from the books we all love, Twilight :)

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
so much more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_(Evanescence – Tourniquet)_

**BELLA'S POV**

What had I just said? I admitted in needed help, now he's going to make me spill. He'll know everything that has happened. How was I to tell him? How can I trust someone I have just met? What have I just done?

"Ok Bella, I'm happy to help you, now can you tell me why I found you in the woods, alone, hurt, crying?"

His soft, velvety voice wanted me to just tell him everything. No questions just rip the band-aid off and tell him everything from start to finish,

"Can….can I just tell you everything….. Start to finish…….no interruptions?"

"Of course Bella, go ahead"

I nodded and closed my eyes. Breathing in deeply I started,

"I had two sisters when I was a young girl. Kristy and Hannah were my big sisters, I looked up to them. They were so pretty, I always wanted to be like them and I copied a lot of things that they did"

I chuckled to my self. Seeing Edwards confusion I shook my head and continued,

"Life was good until I turned about 3. My dad lost him job. One night he came upstairs and he started to hit me and Hannah more than normal and Kristy stood up for us, she died in front of us. That's when it got worse and worse. He used to beat us all the time for any reason. I was his slave, I wasn't allowed to go to school but Hannah was. I never understood why he did it. He lost his job; he could have got a new one. If he hadn't lost his job maybe he wouldn't have hurt us as much, maybe the beatings would have stayed at the low level that they were at, maybe Hannah and Kristy would still be here. "

Tears were already streaming down my face; Edward was squeezing my hand in encouragement,

_Watching me , wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_(Evanescence – Haunted)_

"You don't have to go on Bella"

I shook my head, knowing this was the only chance I would have,

"No I can do it. I have to do it, if I want help. So the days went on and on and soon I was 7 and Hannah was 10. I remember having this teddy, I loved her and all I did was hold her. She comforted me, she was like another sister, I actually thought she could here me and talk to me. When Kristy died, I lost her; another part of my heart was ruined. I still never found her. So anyway one day Hannah came home her bright cheeks were tear stained and blotchy. I asked Hannah what was wrong and she told me that when they did sex education at school she found out that my dad raped me. I never could understand why he kissed me much and hard. I used to wake up with him naked next to me, I didn't understand it and at the time i thought it was normal. That was until Hannah had told me that it wasn't right and then I just got more scared and scared every day."

_Wanting me , killing me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me  
watching me _

_(Evanescence – Haunted)_

"Oh Bella"

My shoulders were shaking from me tears. Edward had taken a seat on the bed and was now holding me. It felt right, different to the way my dad was with me. I relaxed and I carried on with my terrifying story,

"At this point as well he had stopped feeding me properly. I got 2 meals a week and they only contained bread and butter. He occasionally gave me fruit but normally it was going off or was already out of date but I ate it just because I needed the strength. I used to think Kristy stayed with us still, watching over us. I think I was just trying to cling onto her, not wanting her to go, but it comforted me thinking she was watching over us, but now I'm not so sure she was there. So Hannah told her teacher bout my dad and what he did to me. My dad killed her that night. I stayed upstairs in my bed. No-one to hold, no-one for comfort. I cried and cried hearing my sisters cries and screams. Then silence spread over the house. My dad stomped upstairs slammed the door. I never saw Hannah again. Another part of my heart was ruined"

I took a few deep breaths whilst Edward rubbed relaxing circles on my back,

"When I was 11 I had learnt to write a few words myself. I learnt to cook. Dad got a new job and my mum got ill. I had more time to do things without being shouted at. The night my mum go diagnosed with lung cancer I got no sleep, I had collapsed and my dad had to act as though he cared for a few minutes. He didn't like that"

"Cancer through what?"

Edward spoke for the first time in a while,

"Smoking. They knew for ages and never told me. They didn't care. They wanted me to miserable. I don't know why they bothered to have kids…… no I take that back. I know why. So that they didn't have to do any work. Mum carried on for ages being so strong through her illness but it wasn't enough. It spread to her spine which only gave her a few weeks to live. Dad got angrier and took out on me. That night ruined another part of my heart. But do you know what. You know what she last said to me?"

"What did she say?"

Edward spoke gently and sympathetically,

"She told me she loved me. She has never said that before. She never beat me much. I think she just couldn't stop it. She loved me, she really did and I believe that she did. I only got food 4 times a week, it was more but they were much smaller meals and no drink. The only drink I got was the dirty tap water and only a glass or 2 when my dad realised I was dying of hydration. I didn't think I could go on any longer; I wasn't sure how long I could keep going. I only had 3 years left till I was able to live. I was an adult and could escape, but I wasn't sure that I would be able to make it. At that time I felt as though my sister were lucky they had died. But now I know I'm free, here, away from him and now I realise thinking like that was stupid. I wrote my self a plan using the bad grammar and only few words I knew. I was going to run away when I turned 18. As I turned 16 I learnt a few more words and was able to write a better plan. I decided to run at 16, I couldn't cope. I counted down the days that I had left till I could try escape. I knew that if I was caught I would be killed but I don't think I would have lasted another 2 years. That night, my 16th birthday I climbed down the ladder my dad had put next to our windows. My mum made him out it there; she said that if he insisted to have a lock on my doors at least give us a ladder for emergencies. I climbed down but tripped, I'm terribly clumsy you see. This woke him up. We had a huge fight and I knew I had to go although I was near unconsciousness. I got into his car that I had unpicked before he came out and got away."

Edward was now rubbing my arms up and down, he seemed to be growling as I told my story, but I knew I must finish it,

"I flew down the roads, coming to forks, I was so scared, I didn't know if he was following, where I was going that's when I drove straight into a tree. My mind was so messed up with other thoughts I didn't see where I was going. I clambered out of the car and saw that dad had followed me. I ran and ran as fast as I could through the forest until his shouts quietened and I collapsed into the ground. I whimpered for help, not knowing that you were out there…… I guess you know the rest"

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you Loving you  
I wont let you pull me down_

_(Evanescence – Haunted)_

He sighed as I led me head back onto his shoulder,

"I'm so sorry Bella; no one should have to go through that ever. I'm so so sorry."

I just shrugged my shoulders,

"It feels good to have told someone, but if he finds me now, and you know…….. If people know he will kill me…….. I shouldn't have told you……. This was a bad idea………. I'm sorry I'm sorry….. I should go"

I got off the bed ignoring the pain and walked quickly and stiffly down the stairs. Trying to get anywhere but here.

**EDWARDS POV**

"I need help…. Please help me"

Those few words made my heart break. She admitted that she needs help. I needed to get her through this. I would get her through this. But where to start? I think the best would find out how she got to be on my bed, in my house.

"Ok Bella, I'm happy to help you, now can you tell me why I found you in the woods, alone, hurt, crying?"

That was simple enough; surely she wouldn't find that too forward.

"Can….can I just tell you everything….. Start to finish…….no interruptions?"

This request surprised me. I thought it was going to be hard to get it out of her. But she wanted to do it so the only thing I could do was let her.

"Of course Bella, go ahead"

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes as she started,

"I had 2 sisters when I was a young girl. Kristy and Hannah were my big sisters, I looked up to them. They were so pretty, I always wanted to be like them and I copied a lot of things that they did"

She laughed to herself, this confused me. As she realised my confusing she shook her head and started her story again,

"Life was good until I turned about 3. My dad lost him job. One night he came upstairs and he started to hit me and Hannah more than normal and Kristy stood up for us, she died in front of us. That's when it got worse and worse. He used to beat us all the time for any reason. I was his slave, I wasn't allowed to go to school but Hannah was. I never understood why he did it. He lost his job; he could have got a new one. If he hadn't lost his job maybe he wouldn't have hurt us as much, maybe the beatings would have stayed at the low level that they were at, maybe Hannah and Kristy would still be here. "

Tears were pouring down her beautiful face. It broke my heart to see such a girl in so much pain. I held her hand tightly as she told me this heartbreaking story. I didn't want her to go on if she didn't want to,

"You don't have to go on Bella"

She seemed to think before answering and shaking her head,

"No I can do it. I have to do it, if I want help. So the days went on and on and soon I was 7 and Hannah was 10. I remember having this teddy, I loved her and all I did was hold her. She comforted me, she was like another sister, I actually thought she could here me and talk to me. When Kristy died, I lost her; another part of my heart was ruined. I still never found her. So anyway one day Hannah came home her bright cheeks were tear stained and blotchy. I asked Hannah what was wrong and she told me that when they did sex education at school she found out that my dad raped me. I never could understand why he kissed me much and hard. I used to wake up with him naked next to me, I didn't understand it and at the time i thought it was normal. That was until Hannah had told me that it wasn't right and then I just got more scared and scared every day."

"Oh Bella"

Her shoulders were shaking from the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks, unable to stop. Somehow I had managed to be on the bed holding her. Calming her down. She seemed to relax at my touch and took a breathe as she continued her terrifying story,

"At this point as well he had stopped feeding me properly. I got 2 meals a week and they only contained bread and butter. He occasionally gave me fruit but normally it was going off or was already out of date but I ate it just because I needed the strength. I used to think Kristy stayed with us still, watching over us. I think I was just trying to cling onto her, not wanting her to go, but it comforted me thinking she was watching over us, but now I'm not so sure she was there. So Hannah told her teacher bout my dad and what he did to me. My dad killed her that night. I stayed upstairs in my bed. No-one to hold, no-one for comfort. I cried and cried hearing my sisters cries and screams. Then silence spread over the house. My dad stomped upstairs slammed the door. I never saw Hannah again. Another part of my heart was ruined"

She took some more deep breathes as I rubbed her back soothingly, trying in anyway to calm her down so she could finish her story,

"When I was 11 I had learnt to write a few words myself. I learnt to cook. Dad got a new job and my mum got ill. I had more time to do things without being shouted at. The night my mum go diagnosed with lung cancer I got no sleep, I had collapsed and my dad had to act as though he cared for a few minutes. He didn't like that"

"Cancer through what?"

I had to ask. I had been quiet and it seemed right to ask. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, filled with tears as she answered,

"Smoking. They knew for ages and never told me. They didn't care. They wanted me to miserable. I don't know why they bothered to have kids…… no I take that back. I know why. So that they didn't have to do any work. Mum carried on for ages being so strong through her illness but it wasn't enough. It spread to her spine which only gave her a few weeks to live. Dad got angrier and took out on me. That night ruined another part of my heart. But do you know what. You know what she last said to me?"

"What did she say?"

I spoke gently and sympathetically trying to push her into anything but giving her the opportunity,

"She told me she loved me. She has never said that before. She never beat me much. I think she just couldn't stop it. She loved me, she really did and I believe that she did. I only got food 4 times a week, it was more but they were much smaller meals and no drink. The only drink I got was the dirty tap water and only a glass or 2 when my dad realised I was dying of hydration. I didn't think I could go on any longer; I wasn't sure how long I could keep going. I only had 3 years left till I was able to live. I was an adult and could escape, but I wasn't sure that I would be able to make it. At that time I felt as though my sister were lucky they had died. But now I know I'm free, here, away from him and now I realise thinking like that was stupid. I wrote my self a plan using the bad grammar and only few words I knew. I was going to run away when I turned 18. As I turned 16 I learnt a few more words and was able to write a better plan. I decided to run at 16, I couldn't cope. I counted down the days that I had left till I could try escape. I knew that if I was caught I would be killed but I don't think I would have lasted another 2 years. That night, my 16th birthday I climbed down the ladder my dad had put next to our windows. My mum made him out it there; she said that if he insisted to have a lock on my doors at least give us a ladder for emergencies. I climbed down but tripped, I'm terribly clumsy you see. This woke him up. We had a huge fight and I knew I had to go although I was near unconsciousness. I got into his car that I had unpicked before he came out and got away."

I was now rubbing my arms up and down, a growl came from my chest as I heard her story; she noticed but hung her dead once more,

"I flew down the roads, coming to forks, I was so scared, I didn't know if he was following, where I was going that's when I drove straight into a tree. My mind was so messed up with other thoughts I didn't see where I was going. I clambered out of the car and saw that dad had followed me. I ran and ran as fast as I could through the forest until his shouts quietened and I collapsed into the ground. I whimpered for help, not knowing that you were out there…… I guess you know the rest"

She let her head rest on my shoulder as she finished her story. She seemed exhausted from the trauma of telling it. I didn't even thinking about how she went through it.

"I'm so sorry Bella; no one should have to go through that ever. I'm so so sorry."

_Tell me how it feels  
What you're going though  
It's like a little too real  
A little too real  
Take another breath  
Take another day  
Get a little sad  
Let it fade away_

_(Holly Valance – Help Me)_

What else can I say? She just shrugged her shoulders before speaking again,

"It feels good to have told someone, but if he finds me now, and you know…….. If people know he will kill me"

Panic started to spread through her eyes

"…….. I shouldn't have told you……. This was a bad idea"

She wiggled free from my grip, hands shaking, visibly terrified,

"………. I'm sorry, I'm sorry….. I should go"

She got up wincing and started to hurriedly walk away. She tripped a few times but balanced and didn't fall over. She ran down the stairs,

"Bella wait"

I called after her making it to the bottom of the stairs as the back door swung shut.

**ALICE'S POV**

We were all sat on the chairs. Waiting to hear Bella's story. Hearing it was going to be worse than seeing it in the vision. I took a deep breathing clinging onto Jasper as Bella started her story.

All the way through my heart was breaking, when she stopped and seemed to hesitate before continuing. That poor girl up there. Her heart was torn ad her life was a mess. How could anyone ever do that to anyone?

I have seen her in my vision with Edward. They seemed happy but occasionally I got visions of Edward comforting her and once I had a vision of someone hurting Bella. It wasn't anyone I knew. At the time I didn't know Bella, and it worried me. Now we've found her and I won't let……. None of us will let her get hurt again.

Bella doesn't talk. She hardly eats. Hardly drinks. Hardly sleeps and now I know why. What she went through everything, but the next words hurt me more than anything I've heard so far,

"She told me she loved me. She has never said that before. She never beat me much. I think she just couldn't stop it. She loved me, she really did and I believe that she did."

How can some one who has acted like she has for so long love her? If she loved her why would did Bella have to go through all this? Bella thought that she loved her, maybe in some, mad, deluded, mad, sick world she's right. Someone who hurt her did really love her; maybe there is something behind it all. Maybe these words were all that Bella had left to cling onto. Maybe just maybe.

After a few more minutes Bella started to panic. I could hear it in her voice. She told Edward that she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't have told him. She said she was sorry. I don't know why but she was sorry. She got off the bed and ran down the stairs out of the back door before Edward could realise what was happening.

_Edward go after her, she needs you, she can't go back out into a world like that. You and here will be together._

_They will be together  
Day by day  
They will be together  
Any way  
They will be together  
Side by side  
Together at home  
Bella and Edward_

_(Natalia Kukulska - We'll be together – yes I changed we'll to they and you and I to Edward and Bella, corny but oh well :P)_

**EMMET'S POV**

Bella was talking to Edward right now. I didn't know what to do. I've never gone through this; I've never been good at comforting or helping. My emotions were never strong but right here, right now, I felt hurt. I felt guilty for all this to happen to someone as I enjoyed a peaceful live. How can people live not knowing that this was happening to someone, a poor fragile girl like Bella?

She was hurting; I could tell by the sound of her voice, I wanted to just go find her dad. I would kill him for what he's done. He doesn't deserve to live. Not at all.

I was playing with Rosalie's hair, she seemed uptight and tense. I knew she was raped once but I didn't think she would act so badly to this. She didn't care about the girl when she came in. She's changed; this story has opened her eyes. At least one good thing has come out of this.

Before I knew it Bella had ran out of the house, her brown hair flowing behind her as she wiped her eyes. What do we do now? This is going to be harder than I thought.

_Dude, she's messed up, go after her Edward, she needs you. _

**ESME'S POV**

I couldn't stand hearing these words from this girl. She has been so damaged and so hurt. How could any mother or father hurt a child like this? I felt so bad. That first day when she came in, a tiny, wet, shivering thing. She slept for hours and she wouldn't talk. Now she's finally opened up to us….. Well Edward really. She didn't know that we could hear her. But the way she is talking to Edward maybe Alice's vision were right. I just hope so, they both need each other. They just do.

This story that Bella was telling was so sad. I didn't think anything like this was possible. She was so strong and now she's free, I hope she can stay safe. I kept thinking she would break and stop but she kept going with her story, she knew she needed help,

"I asked Hannah what was wrong and she told me that when they did sex education at school she found out that my dad raped me."

Rape. I couldn't deal with this. I couldn't believe he did it to her, she had been between 7 and 11 and he did this. This happened to one of my children. But she wasn't so fragile and small; she wasn't so young and confused to get help. I just cant believe it.

Carlisle saw my distress and rubbed calming circles on my back and he focused on the story going on above.

Finally I heard a door slam and small steps, only able to be heard by our extra hearing sense. Bella ran out side and the back door shut.

_You know you're meant for each other Edward, go help her_

**JASPERS POV**

The pain this girl felt. I couldn't stand it. She felt guilty, I don't know why but she mainly feeling guilt. Her emotions twisted and turned a lot. One minute she would be sad then she would remember some thing happy. Then she would talk about the raping or a sister's death and complete horror spread through her. I tried to keep her emotions calm but the intensity of her feelings and how much it changed made it hard to keep her calm. Also some work was put into calming everyone else down. I can't imagine what Edward be like if I wasn't calming him.

_Now, emotions running high _

_Don't know what, when, or even why? _

_(Keri Hilson – Come Clean)_

"…….. I shouldn't have told you……. This was a bad idea………. I'm sorry, I'm sorry….. I should go"

I didn't understand. She told her story and was ok then suddenly panic spread through her. I couldn't keep her calm and she started to panic. I could feel Edward worrying,

_Keep her calm, I can't help her if she doesn't calm down_

I had to help somehow that's the only way possible, get Edward to calm her down, but before he had chance to try she was out of the room and running out the back door.

_Go after her Edward, but remember I can't always be their to help_

_Now, emotions running high _

_Don't know what, when, or even why? _

_(Keri Hilson – Come Clean)_

**ROSALIE's POV**

I didn't want this girl here. I didn't know her; she just intruded on our lives. She is spilling her guts to people she doesn't even know. And what a surprise she has fallen for Edward, I wonder what will happen there! Her story touched me a bit but not enough to want to help her. With all her bruises and scars, hair a mess, dirt everywhere, refusing to shower, Edward still wanted to be near her. She still looked pretty, nearly as pretty as me, but of course she never will be as pretty. I carried on tapping my fingers on the side and until one phrase caught my attention and I froze,

"So anyway one day Hannah came home her bright cheeks were tear stained and blotchy. I asked Hannah what was wrong and she told me that when they did sex education at school she found out that my dad raped me. I never could understand why he kissed me much and hard. I used to wake up with him naked next to me, I didn't understand it and at the time I thought it was normal. That was until Hannah had told me that it wasn't right and then I just got more scared and scared every day."

This made me realise. How selfish I was being. I had been through this but at a better age. She thought it was normal. She didn't know what was happening. This was awful I didn't even want to know what she was thinking every time…..every time….. He did it. How can people be so horrible, she was only 7 for goodness sake! I wanted to go kill him, she would be distraught the rest of her life. She won't be able to live a real life because of him. Maybe just maybe she'll learn to trust my family, forgive me for not being here and learn to love Edward.

Suddenly the talking had stopped and Bella was flying down the stairs and out the backyard,

_Edward you know how hard it was for me, it's going to be about 100 times worse for her, she needs you, so go before I kick your butt!_

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Bruises to every part of her body. Fractured and broken ribs. Head injuries. Broken bones that have healed wrong. Possible pregnancies. Possible diseases. The mental issues. The emotions she will have. She was going to need a lot of help. Let's hope telling us this is what she needs to start.

Her story was heart breaking. I was holding Esme, as she sobbed into my shoulder, hearing this girl's story. I had looked over Bella and she seemed to be healing but the weight and the broke bones healing wrong was worrying. She would sleep, only had 2 meals a week and only showered twice a week. She was a mess and this was all because of 2 people who have made one innocent girl's life a living hell.

Before I knew it Bella panicked and ran away. She doesn't know any better. The poor thing.

_Edward she doesn't know what a normal life is. I need to help her, she should be running, don't let her go far, go get her now!_

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_(Evanescence – Tourniquet) _

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Hope you enjoyed :)

thanks for all my reviews so far and keep them coming i want lots more :)

love kerri :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Trying to help her and a tour

This took me a long long time! I'm sorry for the wait and I hope this makes up for it. I've finally got a storyline because before I was just writing and seeing where it took me but now I have a plan and its good :D This goes a little fast and the last 2 pages was basically me wanting to make it longer so I thought id ramble in but I had fun doing and I eve have pictures at the end :D its not that long so im sorry about that but still enjoy and review please :D

Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far, they mean a lot. If anyone has anything they wish for me to put in this story e.g. poems, phrases or songs please let me know. Even ideas for the story would help :D I have gotten 2 songs that could help me and so I will be using them when I can  Also I've never gotten as many reviews on a story ever and so I'm realllly happy and when I'm get to 100 from the next few chapters I will have a proper ramble about it :D

I would like to give a special thanks to wingedspirit and Truelove4ever for the amazing reviews you 2 have given me. Truelove4ever was my first review and she always reviews. She also reads bits when I have written a little bit and tells me what she thinks which is nice. I have great talks with both of them and wingedpsirit writes best poems ever and gives my great songs to use in this story, thanks both of u for following me in this story and just for all the encouragment so far 3 3 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

-----------------------------------------------------

**EDWARD'S POV**

I watched as Bella ran out into the back garden. I chased after her hoping to catch her before she got too far. I gracefully ran across the sodden grass and into the woods. The house disappeared into the darkness but I could see a silhouette running against the moon light. Her curly hair flying back as she ran and ran away. I sped myself up not wanting to catch her too fast to arouse suspicion. Finally I caught her round her waist and made her stop, out of surprise she fell backwards into my awaiting arms.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!"

"Bella…. It's me Edward… calm down…"

I rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm her down,

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK THERE! ILL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T MAKE ME GO TO HIM! HE'LL KILL ME! I CAN'T STAND IT!"

Her sobs continued, her body shaking,

"BELLA! BREATHE! Calm down and breathe……. Its ok, you're safe now, you're not going back there I promise"

I stoked her hair, the softness made me carry on. It was so soft and shiny. It helped calm her down but now she was just in tears. Muttering words to her self and pounding at my chest with her delicate fists tiny.

"I won't"

"Go back"

"I won't"

"Go back"

"No one"

"Will make me"

"No one"

"Can make me"

After every few words she took a breathe, after every few words she would sniffle and after every few words she would pound against my chest. Letting all her anger out. She didn't realise that it didn't hurt me, but it made her feel better, so I let her carry on.

10 minutes had past and her hitting was getting weaker and weaker. Her muttering stopped, but her sobs were getting worse and worse as her violent outburst slowed down, but I clung in to her as though I was keeping her from breaking apart. I knew she would break soon even with me here, and I would be waiting, ready to catch her as she fell.

Something bothered me though. I couldn't hear her. In the last 10mintues I thought that she would think something, something that would help me to help her. But nothing. Maybe she wasn't feeling anything, maybe she was an empty shell. If she was I would be the one to heal her, I would make her a full and lively shell. I felt a connection, her scent so strong it was going to be hard to resist. I would have to go hunting, but my priority was to get Bella to trust us and to take her home. She needed somewhere to heal.

Finally her small fists hung loosely at her sides and she fell to her knees. She bent over, her head in her knees as I crouched behind her, ready to help when possible and needed. Her sobs continued to echo around the forest and I'm sure my family would still be able to hear her. Hopefully they heard anyway, I wouldn't want to repeat this night to anyone.

Too fast to stop her, her hands shakily came to her hair she started to pull at it, becoming hysterical again. She was rocking backwards and forwards, crying, screaming in agony and anger. I quickly moved so I was sat in front of her, she started to claw at her face which is when I grabbed her wrists. She fought against me and shook her head trying to break free,

"Bella… Bella stop….now"

She wouldn't stop as she still thrashed about trying to cause herself more pain and misery,

"Bella…. look at me"

I shook her a bit and she snapped out of it, her tear filled eyes slowly but surely looked up into my own. She gazed into them a while and tears fell down her face again. Flowing down her face, over her elegant features, over her glowing cheeks, over her rosy lips.

"You're safe; nothing is going to hurt you now"

I spoke to her gently, I felt like I was talking to a 4 year old. I'm sure that's how old she felt, small, vulnerable that she is.

"You're hurt Bella, you shouldn't be running and now I'm sure you've done more damage, let me take you home and sort you out"

I saw fear spread through her eyes,

"No… no I can't... stay away….. From people… not be ….. Hurt"

She stuttered her words out so quietly even I was nearly unable to hear it,

"I promise you, no one will hurt you….. I'll even stay with you the whole time….. We just need Carlisle to check you out though, Alice and Esme will stay….. You know the 2 women who were talking to you before….."

She slowly nodded her head slightly and muffled an ok. I held out a hand for her to take and she hesitantly took it. As she got her balance I let go of her hand, not wanting to push her too far but as soon as weight was put on her leg she collapsed screaming in pain,

"Ok Bella, I think that it's broken so we are going to have to carry you home and defiantly get Carlisle to look at it"

I pulled a bit of hair out of her face and I talked to her, trying to get her to obey. Luckily it worked and she let me pick her up. She clung on my shirt as strong as she could and buried her head in my shoulder. As I walked at a human pace back to the house she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I took her up the steps and into the kitchen. I walked into the living room and 6pairs of eyes looked at me. All of them anxious and worried. And all 6 pairs of eyes had brains and all 6 brains were shouting at me.

_Is she hurt, omg Edward did you lose control?_

_I need to see her, she needs help?_

_That poor girl_

_She needs clothes, ill have to get clothes_

_She's so small, how can someone do this_

_I feel so guilty_

_Her pain is so bad; I wish we could help more_

_Will she get through this?_

_I should make her some food_

_I should get her some warm blanket_

_She's so nice when she sleeps_

_She looks exhausted even when she's asleep_

"Whoa there's only a certain amount of brains that I can listen to! Slow down and be quiet, she's only just gotten to sleep."

I took her over to the couch and tried to gently put her own. This woke her up of course and she clung on to me whimpering. So I had to sit down with her on my lap, she circled up into a ball on me and her head rested on my shoulder her eyes closed. I never have had such contact with someone before, I didn't know how to do, how to act.

_Just relax, put an arm round her, make her feel safe, she obviously likes you and wants you_

Alice had to be right. As soon as I out an arm around her I felt her physically relax into me. She fit so well and I didn't think I ever wanted to let her go. I don't know what's going on; I've never been like this before. I must talk to carlise as well, after hunting of course. It's times like these when I'm glad no one else can read minds.

**ALICE'S POV**

This was one of my visions. I had seen this very scene happen once before, but I didn't think it would be anything like this is real life. The emotions and feelings that I could tell Edward was having were just indescribable. In the last century (_I just saying he's been vampire for 10years)_ I have never seen so much caring and happiness in his eyes. He had a certain glow to him. No more depressed lonely Edward, he had a new project. Bella. This girl was amazing and mysterious, he wanted her and I knew they would be together, they just needed to time.

**BELLA'S POV**

Was I in some kind on dream?

I remember being picked up in the arms of an angle, and I knew I was in a state. After that everything just blanked out.

Then I was running, running from a monster. Running along a beach.

The sand cold against my bare feet. The water splashing up at my ankles as I ran. What was this thing, it was a monster, but it seemed to be calling me to stop. Was it really something dangerous or not?

I looked behind me and saw the black eyes in the darkness, I saw the hint of red in them and I sped up. I faintly remember seeing bronze hair shimmer in the moonlight but I can't be certain. It seemed like Edward. The posture and the look he had was him, but no. he want a monster. What did this mean?

I tripped and the monster sped up with me and he flung onto me and I screamed in pain as 2 teeth made its way into me, cutting through my throat and fire attacked my body.

I jolted up screaming. Then I saw 7 pairs of eyes staring at me, looking at me in wonder. I carried on screaming as I took in my surroundings. The fire crackling on the side, the clock ticking every second. Chairs stood around the room, I was on a red couch made from a soft leather material. The walls were a dark red colour and every matched perfectly. The dark wooden floors fitting in with the antique look that was around the place. It was homely and nice. I felt at home.

I can't say that! I've been here for a few hours and I'm already fitting in, that's impossible. I can't think that. No. this isn't my home. I don't even know where I am. These people are strangers. No I'm not thinking that anymore.

"Bella?"

A musical voice interrupted my thoughts and I realised I had stopped screaming and now was just starring into space. They must think I'm mental. Everything that had happened in the last few hours.

Fining me in the woods near death, hearing my awful life story and then me running out like that. Not to mention me screaming and then spacing out, I don't know what they thought.

"Bella?"

That musical voice asked once more. Oh damn. I've done it again. Not answering going off in my own world, I needed to stop doing that. I need to start reacting to people voices. I've done so well the last few years of my life to ignore everything and everyone around me, I'm jut not used to having respond to people.

"Yh"

One simple word which is an answer to everything. Yes or no. 2 one word answers. At least they know I'm listening without having to talk much.

"Do you want to tell us what you dreamt about?"

The voice was magical. Music to my ears. These people were so caring and wonderful. Every time they talked I started to like them more and more. But I can't answer that question. I thought that Edward was this monster, it was only a dream, but it was so real like.

So instead a shook my head another simple gesture, a shake or a nod to say yes or no. people knew you were listening but you didn't have to talk. I heard some bustling around me, hushed and quick talking, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was more worried about my dream, why had I dreamt it and what did it mean? Was it real or really just a silly dream? Should I be scared of Edward? Now that was the hardest question. Yes I could say I dreamt it because I was thinking about Edward, I could say it meant nothing that it was on a silly dream. I couldn't be sure if I should be scared of Edward. His eyes were no where near black or red, but maybe this was a warning. Maybe he was dangerous and this dream meant that I should be weary of him.

I think I fell a sleep then. That's the only way possible for the sun to be shining through my window now. It glistened all around and burned on my cheeks. It was a comfortable feeling of warmth, one that I didn't get often. It never rained here, I knew that already but maybe it was changing.

I slowly and painfully got out of bed, away from my comfort and away from the suns rays. I found that my leg was now in a cast and crutches were leaning again the chair. I grabbed them and tried to walk. I tripped over a few times and my leg was aching, this would take a lot of getting used to.

I walked down the corridor. This house seemed to be endless, their was a flight of stairs near me, weaving in and out and around. Their were stairs far away from me. And on this floor their seemed to be 2 corridors. The one I was on had a red carpet with woven gold patterns; the walls were a very light red which almost looked white, with the smell of oak wood. At one end of this corridor there was a giant wooden cross with lots of names around it, I took a wonder up to it and with my finger traced along the engraved names, some which dated back to the 1700's. Most of them were names' ending in Cullen which I presumed was this family's last name. I looked away at from this cross and started to walk down the corridor again. The walls were filled with old paintings, some fighting and some seemed to be of mystical creatures. Half way down there was a little turning which led to another red carpeted corridor. Just after there was a staircase leading up to the next floor, but I decided to not go down there or up there and carried on going straight. Once I got to the end of this corridor I started to make my way down the stairs, these stairs were wooden with a small narrow carpet of red and gold again running down it, this didn't cover up the whole stairs but gave a very old fashioned feeling. The banister was carved, so much time had obviously been put into it, the detail was amazing and I couldn't but stare. The shapes were weird but didn't seem to make anything; the colour was dark but faded and shiny with varnish.

I made my way slowly down the stairs with my broken leg. Down stairs there was another corridor but this one was wider. It was more of an entrance place with a table and rack there. This was a large space and the floor was just wooden. I knew I would be heard if I moved so I just stayed and took a look around my surroundings. The walls were darker than upstairs, they were a darker red. The table stood elegantly and matched the staircase, the engravings magnificent and the colour a dark wood which had been faded. On top stood a fine model of what looked like some creature. Its teeth were pointy and sharp and its eyes were black with a hint of red. In its mouth was, what seemed to be a human being, I shuddered at the thought and turned myself away. There was a rack there with clothes on, ranging from dark reds and blacks to bright pinks and luminous greens.

I had looked at everything I could, I had breathed in everything that I saw and now seemed the time to carry on down, and look around this amazing mansion. Each step I took echoed around me, it seemed to bounce off the walls every time. The floor and walls were the same all the way around. I passed 2 rooms which had big oak doors and animal handles, but I didn't bother going in, just in case someone was in them. I passed a door on my right which was a different colour wood then everything else in this house. It seemed to look newer and fresher, but it spooked me, so I carried on. I passed an open door which seemed to be the kitchen. Someone was moving around in there. I saw her hair swinging around and her rushed movements. The kitchen was a light wooden colour. There was many cupboards a large king sized table with chairs all around. I saw on the table cups and plates, silver cups and food spread all over it. it smelled lovely, cakes and bread and chips and just every food imaginable could be smelt.

Just as I started to walk away the woman caught my staring,

"Hello Bella dear, nice to see you up, are you feeling any better?"

She talked gently and her voice was calming, but it was so fast I hardly caught what she said,

"Yes thank you, you have a lovely house"

She smiled sweetly, but as though she was told it a lot,

"Well thank you, I made you some food, thought you may be hungry. I wasn't sure what you would like so I made a lot and then after Edward will show you around the house."

She spoke so quick I didn't even understand what she said so I muttered a thank you and stepped in the door over to the table. There was an old-fashioned cooking stove and a brick chimney. This table was also a dark faded wood and had the detail that the other wood had. The floor was cold on my bear feet so I quickly got in a chair. Hesitantly I took some bacon. The bacon melted in my mouth, the flavour filling my mouth every time I chewed. I couldn't have anything else, I knew I couldn't. What a mistake this was the only food I could have now, I felt so stupid I should have planned it like normal, but it was all so tempting. Well I won't do that again.

"Bella, have some more dear"

I shook my head and tears came to my eyes as she used the words 'dear' and 'Bella' so gently and sweetly. I was used to 'bitch' or 'you whore' this was another world, and I didn't understand it. I think I was in need of some help.

"Ok, well if you've finished we will get Edward to show you around, now ours is yours so you must know where everything is"

She once again spoke so quickly I just had to nod. At that moment Edward walked through the door briskly and gracefully,

"You ready Bella?"

His eyes starred down at mine and I couldn't get my eyes to turn away and I couldn't answer until I realised that they were both starring at me,

"Y...y…yh"

I tore my eyes away from Edward and stood up, grabbing my crutches. He led me out side and started to walk down the corridor I had already examined earlier that morning. He told me that one door was the playing room, they apparently had play stations and dance mats and all sorts in there. He said that they have competitions and are all very competitive. Then he walked me into the other room. This was the main room it was very large. There was a warm fire crackling around and I recognised it. I think I was in here before, I remember the red leather couch and the red walls. It was a very old room and the floors were a dark wood which wasn't faded. In the middle of the room a table stood, the wood a lighter colour and very plain. This was surprising seeing as the rest of the wood in the house was so detailed. On 2 small chairs were 2 people. Both with blonde hair and both amazingly beautiful. We didn't go in the newly looking door and we carried on upstairs. First on the right was a bathroom, it had a shower, toilet, bath and sink. The floor was a blue carpet and the walls a sky blue. It looked very posh and it all gleamed. Next on the right he told me was Carlisle and Esme's room. We didn't go in but I let my mind imagine what it looked like. Probably amazingly clean and old looking just like everything else.

Next was Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. Emmett let us in. it had obviously been up to them how it was painted. It was nothing like the rest of the house. The back wall was a cream colour with a purple and black coloured picture. This wall had the bed on it and it was a black wooded bed with cream covers and a strip of black over the covers. The floor was a really pale wood and had a lovely brown and carpet. The furniture was a dark brown/black like the bed and one wall was above the dresser and was a pale brown and a medium brown colour with a mirror in the middle. It was fabulous, like a king's room. After a few moments of staring I was pulled away and into the next room.

This room was Edward's room. His room was very modern. The furniture and bed black with white walls. The floor was a shiny light grey where you could see your reflection. There was a black rug on the floor and on one side of the walls there were piles and piles of CD's. The whole wall was taken over by the CD's. The only part of the wall that wasn't covered was a very old and dark CD's player. It was very old fashioned and big but it looked fantastic in this room. On another side of the wall was a long black leather couch. It had a black and white rugs draped over it and looked very inviting. On the wall with the bed the wall wasn't even there. It was a large window that covered the whole wall. It as in square, with white stripes in between them. The view from here was amazing! You could see the back garden and the whole forest. The trees gently swayed in the now greyed clouds and rustled around making a whooshing sound which hypnotized me. After a long time in this room we moved on to then next.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting of the office, but not this. There was a large rocking chair which was patterned with old-fashioned patterns and colours. The floor was a dark wood with a big rug the same patterns and colours as the chair. Opposite the rocking chair, there was a smaller chair, which was a yellow/white colour with gold patterns. A fire was burning away and the room smelled lovely. Apart from that all that was there was a desk and mountains of books. It was liked Edward's CD's but on every wall. The books didn't stop and some where in different languages. The ceiling was white with a blue dotted pattern and the curtains looked heavy and were yellow with gold patterns.

That was all of the rooms on that floor apart from the little corridor, which I didn't ask about. As we made out way back down the corridor to the stairs going up Edward turned to me,

"Bella….. I'm going to gave to warn you about upstairs"

I gave him a confused look and he sighed and explained,

"Alice is a girl. She goes over the top and loves the colour pink. Up here is her and Jaspers room, their bathroom and also a room with clothes and shoes. She loves to shop and we ran out of places to put it all so now she had the whole upstairs to her self. She also decorated herself and when I say she loves pink I mean she adores pink"

Now I was worried. Did I even want to see what was up there? We started to climb the staircase and as soon as we turned around the corner and nothing else was in sight pink was just in your face. Everything here was pink or purple. Firstly we went into the bedroom. It was a bright pink everywhere. She had a sofa which was pink and was big enough for about 3 people to sleep on. One wall was pink with dark pink patterns and the same style curtains. There were many pink pillows and some purple and white. A pink glass table was in the middle which stood a tall plant. The floor was white and like Edward one wall was just a window. Hers overlooked the front of the house. There was a lovely drive and the rest just the forest. Edward now pulled me into another pink room. This was the bath room and seemed to be less pink. It was pretty small and a really pale pink. The furniture bright white. The only thing here was a sink, a toilet and a shower. The floor was wooden with a pink rug. Lastly I was taken to room which held the most clothes I have ever seen. This was a walking closet but what used to be a bedroom. This was at least not pink, I'm guessing she couldn't get a pink one but I'm sure one day she would just paint it pink. It was a pale wood colour and every inch was covered in clothes, shoes and accessories. Mostly bright colours and I now know whose bright pink and green clothes I had seen earlier were. The floor was dark pink carpet and so was the ceiling.

We went back downstairs and into Edward's room where he put on some classical music as I sat on his black couch.

----------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW:D

Hope u liked :D

Here are the rooms and what I think they could look like for this story:

The kitchen - http://images. front room fire place - bathroom - bedroom - staircase - http://www1. and Emmett's bathroom - and Jasper's bedroom - http://img. and Jasper's bathroom - http://farm1.static. walk in closet - and love

Kerri

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

Hey im back. Im sorry it's been so long but you all know why. I was ill on Thursday as well so I've been not been able to write but tonight I had some inspiration. I have an obsession with a song called, Daddy's little girl, it's really sad but I thought I could fit it in here. In my original plan Charlie was going to turn into a vampire by a coven of devil like vampires and he would have to do stuff to Bella. There was a bit more to it then that but that was the basic idea, but now it's changed just so I can use this chapter, I don't have plan for after this chapter so we'll see how it goes  It was so hard for me to write this chapter and I don't think I could have made it any longer with out spoiling it. I nearly cried writing this myself so to all those who have said they nearly cried at this story, well this is a warning. Also this chapter has a prologue kind of thing, it's only a short one.

REVIEWS: thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed! I think I have read at least one story from every reviewer as my return for you reading this story, but not many of you have them, and I encourage you all to start stories, they are great to get your feelings out, have fun and just practise writing  so thanks again and keep it up I want to get to 100 reviews 

DISCLAIMER: As always I own NOTHING 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Prologue  
  
The worst thing happened the next day. A phone call. Just one phone call, which left me alone in the world, no-one with me and no one to care for me. From here on, I would be on my own and no-one could save me.

Start of chapter

I was sat with Edward on his couch, talking and listening to his music, he seemed to be a great pianist. I wanted to know everything and anything about this family, it seemed so unreal. I had thought about having a family, maybe they would let me and be one of theirs.

Just as I closed my eyes a little and relaxed into the music I felt something move. Edward. With no warning he simply ran off the couch looking angry and went out of the room. I heard the front door slam shut and as I looked out the window I saw 6 other people with him. He didn't like me; I was a fool to think I would fit in here. Tears streamed down my face and eventually I fell asleep in the comfort of the Edward smelling couch. I shrill ring woke me up in the early hours of the morning. I turned my head over to the side and saw the red figures flashing 3.30 at me. I groaned and tried to cover the cover with my pillow, but I realised after a while it wouldn't stop, I needed to answer it, I knew I was the only person in the house, the others hadn't gotten home yet. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and walked across the long winding corridors and down the stairs. The cold air gave me Goosebumps as I walked around in this large house on my own, a had a bad feeling but I picked grabbed the phone of the hook and placed it to my ear,"hello"

"Hello, I am looking for a Carlisle Cullen, there has been an emergency and he needs to come to the hospital" I waited for some more, not sure what to do,"He is not here, can I ask what this emergency is?" I heard some mummers and talking in the background, a large sigh and someone finally spoke,

"There was a car crash on the road outside forks, near the woods, the people were there for a while and a man is in critical condition and needs to been seen to, do you think you can get hold of him?" I thought about the how I could get to the Cullen's, they never told me where they went,"I umm… I don't know where they are….."At that moment the doors swung opened and the phone was quickly placed into a pair of cold hands,

"Hello, this is Dr.Cullen"I stood back as he talked to the people down the phone, there was 6 curious eyes looking at Dr.Cullen and then all to quickly 7 pairs of eyes snapped to my face. They all seemed sad, what ha happened? Why were hey looking at me like this? A while passed and the phone was placed down on the latch. Dr.Cullen came over and put a hand on my shoulder, he starred into my eyes,"Bella, that was the hospital, they told me they knew what happened, but you don't know who it was……"He kept starring at me, he spoke gently, though I was a victim in something. But then it all clicked. Forks. Forest. Male. It was Charlie,"oh…..my…."I stuttered not able to spit out what I was trying to say, my mind went blank.

Before I knew it I was in the back seat of a silver Volvo speeding down the highway, going over 100mph. I was led is Edwards lap, not being able to stop the tears streaming down my eyes. I wondered why this hit me so hard, it took me awhile but then I realised. If Charlie died I would be alone. I had no one if he went away, after all he put me through I still wanted him to survive this, just so I could say I had some kind of family. Technically my family left me ever since my sister's died but literally he was my father and he was going to die.

We got to the hospital in no time; I raced through the doors not noticing anyone around me, but Carlisle was ahead of me and through the double doors of the operating rooms before I got to the front desk.

"Hello Dear, why are you here?"

I didn't want to ask her stupid little question. I just wanted answers and answers only. I wanted to see him, to tell him I really did love him. I needed to see him before it was to late,

"I'm here to see…."

Who was I here to see? My dad? Charlie? The man who has made my live a living hell? Who was he really? At the moment, he was an innocent man, too young to die.

"…to see my dad, Charlie swan"

Tears formed in my eyes and before long they were running down my face once again. The receptionist started talking but I was too upset to cry, I just needed comfort, I needed to know. I needed my dad.

I was moved, on shaky legs, to a chair, where I buried my head in my hands and let the sobs overtake my body. In the distance, through all my crying, I could feel someone rubbing my back and talking sweet words to me. An angel sounding voice, calming me and making me feel warm from the inside out.

"Bella, its ok, he's going to make it through this, you're going to make it through this"

I lifted my heavy head and opened my eyes. They looked around a bit and came into focus with the angel. It was Edward. He sat there starring at me, eyes full of worry and concern, but guilt and sympathy. My sobs consumed my body after seeing his pain; I don't know how much more of this I can take.

The next few hours seemed to drag on for days. Shouts came from inside Charlie's room which awakened me, filling me with more concern but then they would calm and everything would be ok. Charlie's life was hanging on by a thread; one wrong movement could end his life. The doctors might not be so lucky next time his heart stopped, he might just stop living. Dead. No heart beat. Not alive. Unmoving. DEAD.

Somehow through the day I ended up in Edwards lap. My head resting on his chest. He was rubbing my back softly, occasionally he would see me get restless and kiss the top my head, playing with my hair and soothing me with his small but sweet words. I lost all sense of time and I didn't know if it was night, day, afternoon or early morning. All my tears had run dry and I just sat with Edward starring into space. People kept asking me things, wanting me to sign forms, eat something, sleep, do this, do that, but Edward made them go away each time. I only responded to his voice, he sometimes asked me if I was hungry or thirsty but I always refused; I just needed to make sure Charlie was ok first.

I was just falling asleep when a tired and sad looking Carlisle came out of the room. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't allow it,

"Just stay here Bella"

A small angelic voice whispered in my ear, sending warming shivers down my spine. Carlisle made his way over and sat next to me. He held my hand softly as he began to talk to me,

"We did his operation. He had 4 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a damaged lung, a broken leg, 2 broken arms and a fractured skull; we have helped as much as we can. As you could hear we lost him a few times, his heart isn't working properly. He has a chance of surviving this, but the likely hood is that he will not. He's on a life support machine right now and the sooner he wakes up the more chance of survival he has. Im sorry Bella, you may go seem him when you're ready"

He nodded to Edward, and he let go of my hand as he walked away. I curled up into a small ball like I did when I was a child, scared at night. Scared of him,

_Flashback:_

_The wind zoomed around the house, the floorboards squeaking, the wind howling. The curtains moved about in the wind as I slept there alone. They weren't here any more, I was an only child. When I was younger we would all sleep together and hold each other in the wind, but now it was just me and my memories. _

_I heard a crash from down stairs and a growl from my dad. A bang on the door and a click of a lock. He was coming in. In for me. I curled my self up in a protective ball, under the sheets, hiding form the world, hoping he wouldn't hurt me tonight. _

"_What are you doing making such a noise?"_

_The sheets were pulled off me and the wind made my shiver from fear and the cold. He was angry, his eyes were blazing,_

"_It was the wind daddy I promise"_

_Tears formed in my eyes as the first slap came. I fell to the floor. I curled my self back into the ball and stayed there letting him hurt me. This was going to be a long night. _

I cried for more long hours. My dad was dying. He could survive, but he wouldn't. No one in my family tries. They all just leave me. No I'd be alone. These people, Edward, Carlisle, they wouldn't want me. Im broken, no family, an orphan. Just plain Bella.

Sometime during the night I got up on my weak legs and hobbled to Charlie's room. I was leaning on Edward as I got there, too weak to stand alone. I sat down next to the bed and straight away I grabbed onto Charlie's hand. Bruises were covering every inch of his skin; he had monitors beeping all around him, arms on slings, leg in a cast and his head covered by bandages. He was broken, but different than me. He was physically broken.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says_

Days have passed and I haven't left his side. He has not changed. He can't be taken off the life support or he'll die. Still in a comma, unable to live by himself. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten. I don't know what im doing. I don't understand what im feeling. I want him to live. I should want him to die. He ruined my life, he's a monster, but he's my dad. No one should want their dad to die, it's not natural, so im begging him to live.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you _

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out 

The doctors are saying that if he doesn't wake up soon they will have to let him go. Through my begs and my tears they still haven't changed their minds. At first I thought they were messing but they have been doing more checks on him and they have tried to take him off life support more often. He's getting worse but I just need him to survive. I pray and beg that he does my daddy. I need him.

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl_

It has been a week now. It is finally the day. He's going to go. Out of my life forever.I wouldn't have to worry no more, but it's the final piece of my heart broken. I would be empty, with nothing to live for. I singed so many forms for this and I wasn't even sure I was ready but I was too tired to protest.

"Ok we are going to be doing it in 10mintues, just be ready"

The nurse left the room and I was alone. I had been alone all eek. No one had come to check on me, even the nurses didn't often talk to me. I was alone and in 10 minutes I would have no one left. I had thought about saying a few words to Charlie so I decided this was my last chance, I took his hand and started,

"Charlie. You've put my through hell. You have given me the worst life possible. Every time you killed my sisters, every time you smacked me, every time you hurt me, a part of my heart broke. I have never gone to school, I will never have friends.

Every little girl looks up to their dad.

Every little girl smiles and laughs when they see their dad.

Every little girl hugs and kisses their dad and has fun.

Every little girl has a decent life.

But what did you give me? Nothing. I can't look up to you because that would make me a monster. A monster that you are, the monster I will never look up to. I didn't laugh or smile when I saw you instead I ran to my room and hid. I was too scared to speak around you and I defiantly never hugged you. My life was far from perfect, and I will never be the same again.

My little princess. That's what dad's call their little girls but no I was the selfish brat. The one that ruined your life. The one you hated. The devil in disguise, you used to call me that.

But going through this week, I have realised something. And that is that I forgive you. You are on your death bed and I don't want to hate you. You are the last piece of my heart which has finally broken and now im empty, but if I forgive you may be that will give me hope, a little part of you will still be with me. I wish you well where you go. Say hi to mum and my sisters……."

A noise came fro the side a nurse and Carlisle came in,

"It's time Bella"

I nodded my head. Just as the machine got turned off I whispered,

"I love you. My daddy."

And im sure I felt a slight squeeze on my hand. And then he was gone.

_**She was Daddy's Little Girl**_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_  
_I saw my Aunties grave stone today, its lovely! 

PLEASE REVIEW 

LOVE KERRI

xxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Always And Forever

Hey, ok I'm lazy and the first part of this chapter is one of the one shot's I did but just changed a little bit, also I added lyrics. The lyrics are Counting Crowns – Can anybody hear her? This is a short chapter, but I wasn't really sure what else to write. If i have said something in this chapter and in another chapter i have said something different i'm sorry, just imagine its correct, if its a big thing just tell me. I hope you enjoy it and please review I reallllly want to get 100 reviews 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, which sucks!!!

Thanks for all my reviewers, for the support and encouragement. If anyone has any suggestions or advice I'm happy to hear. Thanks for those who review every chapter, it really means a lot 

--------------------------------------------

_She is searching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day  
And in walks her prince charming  
And he knows just what to say_

I held on to him. The cold, hard hand. He kept my warm sweaty one from heating up too much. My feet echoed the room as I stepped forward onto the wooden floor.

A million pairs of eagle eyes watched me. Everyone one the same. Each pair of eyes had a smile to match showing no feeling. You could tell who had or hadn't brushed there teeth. Who had and hadn't flossed. Who had what for tea. I starred intently on the people to calm my nerves.

As I walked I could see faces of loved ones. Ones that I treasured, ones I would never leave and would never vanish from my heart. As I go further and further along importance to my life increase.

First of it's the people who just wanted to come. They didn't really care about what this moment meant. What it was. They weren't relatives or even close friends just people we knew. All dressed the same. Dress or skirts. Short and long. Pleated or straight. Everyone wearing a jumper or coat. The occasional one wearing a waistcoat. It was a cold day, not the best of weather but at least it wasn't raining. Then men wore there suits and there shiny black shoes.

_If judgment looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we've never even met her_

Then there were closer friends of ours. Then there were a few of my sisters friends, they weren't very nice. They stood out of the crown wearing their short skirts showing off as much leg as possible and shirts which showed too much cleavage. But then I though I'm not here for them, this day is about me not some stupid girls.

So I turned my attention to the next set of people. My mum's friends were next. Only 2 of them. Both had grown up a lot in the last few months. Both supported me and helped me with everything. They both sat together smiling for me, encouraging me to not freak out about this.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even know she's going down today_

It shouldn't be this hard to just walk down an aisle and say a few words. But I had been freaking before everyone turned up and I was told it was time. I made my way to the front.

At the front stood the Cullen's. Looking posh and uptight. Their suits hung nicely on their broad shoulders. They looked pleasant enough for this day. They came up the aisle before me you see.

This was the time. This was it.

At the very very front stood Charlie. My dad. The thing I should have counted on the most. I went to the front and started;

"My dad was a good person at heart. He did things and I know he would have regretted them further on in life. Now that he is gone I will be able to live my life and have a roof over my head, have people who loved and care for me. Although what ever he did, he was still my dad and I still love him. He will be missed dearly and never forgotten."

_She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home_

I walked over to the wouldn't box and kissed the top,

"You'll always be in my heart"

I whispered before going back to my spot.

That's right. My Dad's funeral. Everyone wearing black. Everyone taking pity. He was gone. Never coming back. Always in my heart.

-----------------------------------------

That night I sat alone. Alone on this cold hard bed. I was sat in my shorts and strappy top, the window open, the wind blowing a bitter breeze, but I couldn't find the energy to close it myself.

I was thinking about the days that we had to go through. The days when my dad attacked us for no reason, those were the days when I wished I had a proper family, maybe they would be alive, but maybe they would have died some other way, I was only 3 when Kristy died.

_Flashback_

_CRASH_

_Oh dear. It was Kristy's turn to wash the plates today. Daddy was in a bad mood, this wouldn't be good. He drank a lot today I could tell because when he shouted at me I could smell it. I asked Kristy what the smell was once and she told me it was alhol (a/n; purposely spelt wrong) or something like that, but I know it's bad. _

"_Daddy I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"_

_Her feeble cries floated up through the ceiling into my room. It was awful. When it's happening to you its so bad, but it's so much worse when you can hear your own sister go through it. I creaked the door open and crept down the hall do Hannah's room. The cries from Kristy were louder and I ran the rest of the way into Hannah's room. She was sat on the bed and she looked over at me. Seeing the tears on my face and the fear in my eyes and let me sit with her,_

"_Should we help her?"_

_I looked up into Hannah's eyes for my answer,_

"_It will make it worse. Let's just pray he's only going to hurt her"_

_I didn't want to ask what that meant. I knew. Let's pray he doesn't hill her. We sat there for ages listening to the cries of our sister, we held on to each other, wishing he would stop. But then silence rang around the house, a spooky feelings appeared. Then we hear our daddy on the phone,_

"_Hello, yes this is Charlie swan, my daughter has just been found dead"_

_That was it. He has killed her. I only had one sister now. We __**would **__get through this. _

_End flashback_

I whipped my tears away, trying to forget that day and think a few weeks before then. One of the happier times in my life. My birthday.

_Flashback_

_Today was the same as any old day but the only difference was it was my birthday. Although it was ignored by my mummy and daddy ignored it I still felt happy. I knew when I was older I could leave, that's what I was waiting for. _

_I was 3 years old today. Kristy said I was turning into a big girl, she said I was going to be grown up soon. I was so excited. That evening like every birthday we had in this family, Kristy and Hannah sneaked into my room at night when mummy and daddy were watching TV and they gave me presents. They weren't much, we couldn't get much. Normally it was stolen from school, something they find on the way home or something they made from around the house, but each one was special. _

_First present was a piece of wood, they had carved it with a knife and written on it was my name in fancy writing. It was lovely and the wood was really fresh_

_The next was some crayons that had been mixed up but of all colours. Also a pencil, pen, rubber, ruler and sharpener. These had obviously been taken from school, a very risky thing to do. _

_I looked at the next one, it was a small hat. I remember seeing Kristy where it before. That's what we had to do, give each other our own things for presents. I would value this for ever. _

_The one before last was a model. It was an angel and had been made from wire and leaves. The leaves that had been collected were reds and browns. I don't know where there wire came from. Luckily Kristy and Hannah are artistic. _

_Lastly there was a small teddy. It was a bit old and torn but its big eyes and cute smile made me love it straight away. I don't know where they got it from but I would always treasure it. I named it Sammy and promised I would never lose it._

_End flashback_

I had lost it the night that Kristy died. That bear was my comfort. The only thing I had, I broke my promise and I had lost it. I was a disappointment to everyone.

After looking back more on memories, Edward had come in. He seemed cautious and worried; I looked up to him with tear filled eyes.

"Bella, we have made you some food, would you please come down and eat it"

I shook my head. No I couldn't. I deserve to die, I shouldn't be here. I should have gone instead of them.

"Please Bella; you haven't eaten in a while"

Edwards walked over and sat gently on the bed next to me. I didn't look at him I just stared at the floor, not lifting my gaze. We sat for a while until I felt a cold hand close over mine,

"I know it's hard, and I know you don't know what to do, but it's not your fault. Everything that has happened isn't your fault. We are all here for you and you are not alone. We are going to take care of you and make sure nothing happens to ever again. Lean on us Bella. Ask for help. Cry. Talk. Shout. Just do something. Please"

I looked up at him then, I swathe pain in his eyes. Maybe they did care. But why? I was just a poor lonely girl lost in the world,

"Why….Why do you help me so much? I'm just a normal girl."

As I spoke these words his face turned into a frown and he raised his eyebrows,

"You, Bella Swan, are no normal girl. You are an unfortunate young venerable girl, who has got through many obstacles in her life, you are a strong and brave girl who fights and one day will get through it and be a amazing, well lived lady"

Tears found their way down my face, as he spoke these kind and gentle words,

"You don't know me, why is your family….."

He knew the question,

"We can't stand knowing someone is living the way you have been living. We want to help and get to know you. Something connected the first time I saw you in those woods. It's just our duty. We will look after you fro now on."

---------------------------------------------------

Review please :D

Kerri

Xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Forgiveness And A Walk

Hey, its taking me ages to update and I'm sorry. I have exams coming up so it means lots of coursework and revision. I am on holidays so I should be able to update some more if I et reviews J Some one asked me how Bella knew all those people as she was never allowed out of the house. That was a silly mistake and I don't know how I missed it but lets just say the lawyers got in touch with some people they found in….. I don't know….. An address book. Please keep up the marvellous reviews and great encouragement.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, otherwise I wouldn't be here writing a crappy fanfic!

THANKS: thanks to everyone who reviews every chapter, means a lot J also a special thanks to wingedspirit who gave me the idea of Bella explaining to Edward about her forgiveness. xxxxxxx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV _from the end of the last chapter_

I decided to go get Bella do eat some food. She hadn't been eating again and I was worried. She was such a small child, alone in this dangerous world. I walked up the long winding staircase to her bedroom and found the door unlocked. She looked up at me, tears filled her eyes, she looked so scared. I made my way over to the bed were she sat,

"Bella, we have made you some food, would you please come down and eat it"

She shook her head, panic and grieve shining in her eyes through the tears. I sighed and tried to explain myself,

"Please Bella; you haven't eaten in a while"

I sat down on the bed and held her hand gently in my hand, it was freezing. She was staring at the floor, she seemed ashamed to look back up at me,

"I know it's hard, and I know you don't know what to do, but it's not your fault. Everything that has happened isn't your fault. We are all here for you and you are not alone. We are going to take care of you and make sure nothing happens to ever again. Lean on us Bella. Ask for help. Cry. Talk. Shout. Just do something. Please"

Then she looked up at me. Something changed n her features, she seemed to feel pain for me. She didn't understand how much she meant to me after these last few days,

"Why….Why do you help me so much? I'm just a normal girl."

I frowned at her words. A normal girl, Bella a normal girl. Living after all she had been through, still being able to live. I wouldn't say a good living life, but t least she was still breathing,

"You, Bella Swan, are no normal girl. You are an unfortunate young venerable girl, who has got through many obstacles in her life, you are a strong and brave girl who fights and one day will get through it and be a amazing, well lived lady"

Tears found their way down her face, as I spoke these words

"You don't know me, why is your family….."

I knew where this was going. We didn't know her and we were looking after her so much, why? That was her question. I interrupted, saving her the breathe,

"We can't stand knowing someone is living the way you have been living. We want to help and get to know you. Something connected the first time I saw you in those woods. It's just our duty. We will look after you from now on."

She fell silent after that. I didn't want to push her too far, but at least I was getting to have a chance to tell her how I feel. It was a weird feeling. I couldn't read her thoughts. I don't know what was special about her but ever since I first saw her I couldn't keep away. She smelt so good, but I didn't want to hurt her. Even in the state she was in I couldn't harm her. She was fantastic, I just hope I can tell her who I really am, she needs to know, but I'm too scared.

Bella POV

I woke up to the same surroundings as normal. I was in the same room as I was before. And the same people…..or person…. Was there. Edward. He was there, sat in a chair, waiting, I don't know why he insisted on helping me, but he ws always there. I sat ip ad rubbed my eyes, getting things into view,

"Hello Bella"

A angelic voice came from Edwards mouth. It sounded so beautiful,

"Hi"

I felt like something was bothering him, but I wasn't sure, he had never stayed in the room before, I wondered if he had any sleep last night,

"Did you have a good sleep Edward?"

I had the courage to ask him, he seemed to notice and he smiled a crooked smile, which I fell in love with straight away.

"I woke up a bit earlier"

He seemed to chuckled this, like I was missing an inside joke. I didn't realise how light it was, the light was shinning through the window,

"What's the time?"

"About 11. I thought I'd let you sleep, you haven't been sleeping well"

I nodded my head silently. I couldn't really see Edward, the chair was in the shadows, I could see the glimmer in his eyes, the small smile playing on his lips, but not him properly. He didn't seem to be moving ay time soon so I left and decided to go to have a shower.

---------------------------------------------------

_(Time change to the evening) _

Edward POV

She came down stairs tonight. Some progress that was. I was kind of proud that I had gotten this girl to walk down the stairs and leave the room. I remember how long it took me but I finally got her convinced and we even had a deep and meaningful conversation,

_Flashback (A few hours before)_

_I walked into her room and there she was sleeping like an angel. She was so peaceful, so I just sat down and watched her sleep. She had had a shower and just sat on the bed all afternoon, she wouldn't speak. Occasionally I had gone and when I came back she would be in the same place. Now she was sleeping on the bed, she was shattered and I could tell. She needed her sleep. _

_I was there for a few minutes, watching her breathe in and out in and out. that's when her breathing picked up, her muttering got louder and she started to move about,_

"_Dad, no let me go! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" _

_She kept repeating it over and over again, getting louder and in the end she was screaming. I walked over and shook her awake . Hey eyes widened and she started to cry. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to hurt her. I made my decision quickly, and pulled her into my arms. She turned her head into my shoulder and cried, she cried out everything, all her memories, all her fear. She cried for 2hours straight and I just sat and held her, smoothing her. Her cried finally turned into small hiccups,_

"_Bella….. Are you ok?" _

_She shook her head, still into my shoulder, I tried to pull her way and she just clung on more,_

"_Would you like to talk to me? I have a few questions"_

_She didn't answer for a few minutes until a muffled yes came from her. I pulled her away so I could see her, Though he eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks blotched and tear stained, she looked beautiful. I waited till she seemed calm before I asked her my question,_

"_Why did you forgive your father so?"_

_Her eyes snapped at me. They showed fear and terror rippled through them but she took a deep breath and answered,_

"_All my life I have hated him. I just wanted a father who cared for me, who wanted me to actually be there. I didn't get it and I never even saw the out doors. Every time someone in my family went I hated him more until mum died. The beatings and abuse got worse but I felt bad for him. He had also lost people, people he loved, so I felt bad. He killed my sisters but my mum died naturally. I think I wanted to find a way of explaining the way he was, which didn't involve how much of a bad daughter I was. I think his family died when h e was young, He never talked about family but I saw pictures a round the house."_

_She stopped, she looked at me to see if I was still with her, but I didn't understand,_

"_But why? Why run away and then forgive him?"_

"_I couldn't stand that anymore. You don't understand how hard it is. Every day the same. To know what was going to happen to you every day. If I had stayed, I would be dead by now. But I saw him that day and forgiveness just over took everything I felt. I don't know why but that was the last day I had to forgive him, his last day. I wouldn't regret it if I hadn't. Do you understand me?"_

"_I think I understand why, I just don't think I would ever be able to do such a thing"_

_She turned to me quickly,_

"_well when you're in that situation you tell me what you feel and tell me how easy it was for you to never forgive you father!!!"_

_I was surprised at hr outburst and she turned away and stared at the floor,_

"_I'm sorry Bella, that wasn't fair….. Why don't you come downstairs for a bit?"_

_She shook her head, her hair tumbling over her face and over her shoulders. I took some of it tucked it behind her ear,_

"_Please. The family want to see you. You've been up here for so long" _

"_I don't want to face them. Not now. Please"_

_She seemed so scared but I knew I needed to get her to get around,_

"_I will be with you the whole time I promise. Please…..for me"_

_She couldn't say no to that and she agreed. She looked so scared and she took my arm, needing the support **remember she broke her leg a few chapters back** and we walked slowly down the stairs. She was still weak and needed the support not only because of her leg. _

_End Flashback_

That's how we ended up here. She had her head on my lap and her leg on the arm of the couch. The fire was going and most of the family were around. We were watching a film which Bella seemed to like, she giggled along with us, she was the happiest I had seen her in a while. It wasn't too long before she fell asleep.

I didn't wake her but it was late and I needed to go out and hunt. I gently picked her up and took her upstairs trying not to hurt her, I tucked her in, leaving her clothes on so I wouldn't wake her. I really didn't want to leave her but I knew I wouldn't control my self if I wasn't too now, I was finding it hard as it was.

_Edward hurry up!_

A aggravated Rosalie entered my mind, She still didn't really understand Bella. I thought best for me t go, I unwillingly got off the bed and headed out for the woods. I knew Bella would be ok, Esme and Alice were waiting behind to make sure she was ok. I just wanted to get this over and done with.

Bella POV

I had a feeling that it was quite late. I woke up with the feeling of being alone. I got this a lot and I saw as I looked around no one. No Edward. No Alice. No Esme. Alone. I couldn't hear anyone in the house. Maybe I was actually alone. I got my crutches, as I didn't have Edward to support me. I decided that I would go for a walk, who knew what I could find. Dad was gone, nothing was out to get me now. That was it, I was defiantly going out. I slowly made my way down the carpeted wooden staircase being silent just in case someone was here. I heard the TV which made it a bit worse as I would have to be silent otherwise I would be sent straight back to bed. I don't know why I just didn't ask if i could go outside but I just felt something wasn't being shared and I wouldn't be allowed.

After about 10minutes I had successfully made way out of the house and down the path and over the garden. I was now entering a deep forest. It made me scared t first, last time I was in a forest I was running away from a monster. After away the feeling went and I started to enjoy myself. I walked along the floor, the gravel crunching beneath my feet.

Then I heard it. The sound that froze my heart. Filled my soul with terror. A growl, it echoed through the forest. Maybe there was other things that would hurt me. I stood and waited but I heard it again, it wasn't howl of wolves, it was something terrible, much much more terrible. I looked around jumping at the rustling of bushes or the tweeting of birds. I started to walk where I didn't think these noises were coming from. I had dropped my crutches so I was limping around slowly trying to run. This wasn't working so I fell to the ground in pain and rolled as close to the tree as I could. I was shivering due to the cold and my fear, my leg was aching and I had cuts everywhere. I stayed as quite as I could hoping it would go.

I don't know how long I was there for but then suddenly a animal was running past me. I don't know where it came from or what it was but it was big and it was whimpering it sounded hurt and scared. I was just debating if I should go help when something jumped on it. I screamed although next to the sounds coming from this object and the animal it was barely heard but the object seemed to slightly here it. It stopped and waited, I thought if I made a sound it would stop hurting this animal and maybe spare me my life, it was worth a try,

"Please don't hurt it"

I whispered quietly, the object moved looked over to where I lay and stepped into the moonlight. I couldn't believe who it was.

Alice's POV

I was made to go on Bella watch with esme. The boys and Rosalie went out to hunt because we all know Edward is going to be around Bella a lot and he needs to stay calm around her, same with jasper, he's new and needs some help and the rest just went to accompany them. Bella had fallen asleep on Edward which was a cute scene and what made it even cuter was when he carried her upset. I knew they were going to be together, I couldn't wait! Now we knew Bella was asleep we just watched some TV. Everything had been done and there was nothing else to do.

It was a long night, I was waiting to see jasper again, I knew this was hard on him, faking his real identity, pretending he cant feel Bella's pain, trying to calm her down and deal with being around human all at the same time was a lot of hard work, especially for a new born. That's when I got flashes in my eyes, I froze trying to concentrate on this but it was so scary and hard I couldn't fit it all together,

_Edward hunting_

_Edward chasing his prey_

_Bella walking in the forest_

_Bella on the floor_

_Bella limping and running_

_Bella whimpering and whispering_

_Edward closer and close_

_Edward ready to kill_

_No one else about_

_Bella's pleas _

"BELLA"

I screamed her name and ran out of the house phone in hand. I just hope I was there In time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUUUN I wonder what's going to happen. I've been planning this for so long. I wanted Bella to find out about them but not just being told so this is how. I hope you enjoy and to find out what happens to Bella you must review J

Some questions I know you guys are going to wonder or ask;

**How come Alice and Esme didn't hear Bella?**

Well I really don't know but I didn't know how else Bella could get out. I spose if she was really quiet she would get out and on carpet no noise would be made.

**How come Alice didn't see Bella doing this?**

Well I made sure I made myself clear in the story, "I decided that I would go for a walk, who knew what I could find. Dad was gone, nothing was out to get me now. That was it, I was defiantly going out." so it was a snap decision so Alice wouldn't have seen it in time. When she did find out it was too late.

**Why would Bella want to go for a walk?**

Well she hasn't seen outside for a while, she had a happier day and I spose she wanted the air

**Why is Bella sometimes ok with Edward and sometimes not?**

Well I don't know the answer. I mean I just write as it comes I don't plan stuff so I'm thinking she's unstable. She doesn't know who to trust and not to trust. And now this is happened well she's going to be a bit more than scared.

When Bella was like "I didn't realise how light it was, the light was shinning through the window…" you would think that she would wonder about Edward but I made sure I said he was in the chair in the shadows and she couldn't see him.

Also I made sure I mentioned that she had crutches because I remember saying earlier on in early chapters she'd hurt her leg and it needed to be seen to so I thought id remind you all and myself that she indeed had a broken leg

**Sorry if this was really short chapter **

REVIEW PLEASE J

Loooove

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Saving her once again

Ok so I wanted to get this up today. So it's really really short and I'm very sorry. I suppose this will have another chapter to just continue what happened (which I promise will be longer) Now I know I keep making mistakes, like saying something different in one chapter then I've put something different in another or just saying something that wont happen so I apologize. This is a bit crap so I apologize I found it really hard to write and it is 11.15pm so yh  please review :D

REVIEWS: thanks for the lovely reviews as always. Thanks to new readers and those who review every chapter. Means a lot. Thanks for the ideas, encouragement and constructive criticism. AND OMG I HAVE NOW OVER 100 REVIWS! IM SO HAPPY SO KEEP THEM COMING :)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Never have. Never will. 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV 

I saw the eyes and I knew who it was straight away. The colour, that look, it was Edward. What was Edward doing here? Why was he eating that poor animal? I was petrified, frozen to the floor, unable to move. He got close and closer to me and I wasn't sure how I could get him away. He seemed fast, the way he had just chased and jumped on that animal and the strength, I would never get away.

His breathe blew on my skin. The cold air chilling my every bone, his teeth shone as he smiled an evil smile. Then the long glistening fangs came towards my neck. I screamed to scared to know what he was doing. I closed my eyes and held my breathe, waiting for the pain.

Edwards POV 

I ran through the woods leaving everyone behind. I knew that if I was to stay around Bella I needed to hunt and hunt well. My legs ran faster as I had ever gone until I reached my prey. I could almost feel my eyes year black, my stomach growled and I pounced. Something happened then. Something that has never happened before. The prey ran off, somehow it got away. That was impossible but it had done it, I growled loudly and it echoed around the forest and I ran after it.

I kept growing and running after this animal. My instinct took over and I hadn't realised how far I had gotten, I wasn't too far away from the house. The animal seemed to slow down so I made myself speed up and then I pounced on it. But before I could get too far, there was another interruption. A small voice, only just loud enough for my ears,

"Please don't hurt it"

A whipped around and on the floor, lay a small hurt girl. I left my prey on the floor as all my body told me do go this one. I couldn't resist, she smelt so good, and I was so hungry. I slowly walked over to her, her eyes wide with fear. Then I realised it was Bella. I couldn't hurt her, she needed my.

There was an argument going on in my head.

_Go on Edward, no one is around, you're hungry_

_Edward, think logically, this is Bella, the love of your life_

_Hungry, the blood oozing out of her_

_Love. Life. She needs you. Look at her. Think about it._

_No one would ever know. No one else is here. _

_What would Carlisle and Esme think? Killing an innocent girl when you have a meal just behind you_

The angel and the Devil. Which one would I go with? This was awful; I had a spilt second to choose. Before I could even make my mind up my teeth were showing and I was leaning into her. She closed her eyes and I was so close, I could taste the blood before I even touched her skin. Then I was thrown backwards and 3 pairs of strong arms grabbed me and pinned me to the floor.

Carlisle's POV

Edward had left us as soon as we got in the forest. We left him, knowing that he needed the space and that he liked to hunt alone. We didn't ever think something like this would happen. We were about to head home when we got a frantic call from Alice,

"Carlisle, is Edward with you? Please let Edward be with you, I don't want to know what happens if he's not. Please, please say he is"

I was startled; I didn't know what was happening,

"Alice slow down. Explain"

I couldn't do anything until she explained. I'm not Edward. I'm not a mind reader,

"I had a vision. It wasn't very clear, they were only flashed. It was awful, Edward he…he….he bite Bella, she's terrified we need to help her! I'm in the woods now but I don't know where to go and if I find her I can't get Edward off on my own. He'll just go on me and I don't know. Please carlise I don't know what to do"

Me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already running, searching for Bella. Jasper had a better chance due to feeling the moods so we followed him.

Emmett's POV (Rosalie's would be exactly the same)

I stopped hunting as soon as I heard the panic in Alice's voice. We all moved closer to the phone and we heard what Edward was doing. We ran off straight away. We followed the smell and jasper's feelings until we found Edward nearly doing it, doing the unthinkable. Bella had her eyes closed the poor girl, she was terrified. Me and Jasper ran over and pulled Edward to the floor. He closed his eyes, looking away in shame. Luckily we had got there just in time.

Jasper's POV

We followed the scent until I could feel the pain. It was awful but I knew I had to keep going, Bella needed us. Rose, Emmett and Carlisle followed me, I was following the feelings, and they were so confusing. Bella, terrified, scared, in pain, worried, sad, and guilty. Edwards's feelings were a mess, sometime he was guilty of nearly doing this sometimes he just wanted to do it, and confusion was the worst emotion from both Edward and Bella. We followed until we found Edward so close to biting Bella and Bella pinned to the floor, tears stained her face, her eyes closed tightly. We pulled Edward away from Bella and pinned him to the ground, allowing Carlisle to go to Bella.

Bella's POV

I didn't really know what was happening. Suddenly I felt free, like nothing was trapping me. I slowly peeled my eyes open to the scene before me. Edward was being held down by 2 grown men, one looked in pain and the other angry and a woman looking like she didn't want to be there, 2 women were surrounding me pity all over their face and Carlisle looking panicked. It was so bad; I can't believe I walked off, what an idiot. I didn't realise how much I was shaking until two arms pulled me up onto my feet. I looked around and saw that it was the 2 women. My legs were shaking so bad they had to keep hold of me. But I didn't care. I just wanted answers. I wanted to know what just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE :D

I promise the next chapter will be longer!: )

Thanks Kerri

xxxxxxx


	14. Explainations and Questions

Hey! It's me! I've updated for you. It's about 8 pages on word so it's not too short. This is my third update this week so I best get nice reviews :D this is a bit different then you would expect, I think Bella's thoughts and that are slightly different then you might expect. So please read and review :D

Something I have written in past chapters I would like to explain. Once I made her have a dream and that was because I had an idea but I have completely changed this story so basically forget it ever happened. Thanks :D

REVIEWS: thanks for every reader for their reviews. And thanks for all people who have added me for favourite story. Favourite author, author alerts and story alerts. Means a lot and keep them up :D

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing as always 

Bella POV

I was brought to someone's bed and led down. The shaking had slowed but the tears had sped up. Everything was blurry though my tears and I wasn't sure who was there. I turned my head to the side and a ripple of pain shot up my side. I winced and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to go,

"Bella, can you hear me?"

A voice floated into my ears and caught my attention. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me and I groaned and reopened my eyes hoping to be able to see. Thankfully the tears and stopped and I was able to see around me. Looking up I saw the ceiling, it looked pretty much the same as always, a white colour and the light hanging from it was normal. I looked to my left at normal. A window. Glass. See through. Everything was normal and nothing seemed different. I looked down at myself. Every seemed normal, sure I had some ripped clothing and it hurt a lot but you couldn't see the pain so everyone seemed near perfectly normal. But looking to right it was a different story. 2 pair's eyes were starring at me, their mouths moving but I couldn't hear them. Both faces panicked, sad and worried. One had tears rolling down her face and the other carrying a tray of food. The door was ripped apart and I couldn't remember how. I didn't like this, nothing was normal so I turned back the left but now that wasn't normal.

People were hurrying up the stairs. They all looked the same, all men, about 3 or 4 of them. One looked so angry running first, Edward. Another 2 were following shouting about something, presumably getting Edward to stop, and the last looking in pain and in a lot of concentration. He stayed behind the rest but still followed.

Before long I heard a commotion to my right. I didn't want to turn but was made when I heard the voice of an angel. But it was pained,

"BELLA! Please listen to me; I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

I slowly turned my head, wincing at the same time. I didn't know what to do. Should I forgive him? He nearly bit me like he was some sort of vampire! But I suppose if he was I would understand this much more, but if not it was weird and I would just be more worried. So yeah…. Would should I do? I really liked him….over the last few days and weeks he really helped…. I didn't want to lose a friend. Hang on! A friend. No! No! NO! That cannot happen! I can't have a friend, everything will go wrong. Everything I'm near dies. Everyone I love dies. Everyone else hates me why would this be different? I can't get close. Now I've made up my mind,

"Leave me alone please"

I could hardly hear my self. But they seemed to hear. They weren't going to let that go,

"Bella please listen. We need to explain something's to you"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

I didn't care how much this hurt me. I just wanted to sleep. I was exhausted. I didn't want to listen to their excuses. I wanted to be alone and by myself. I think they got the point when I turned completely on my side, ignoring the pain and closed my eyes,

"I have left some food on the side. Please eat it. We will come check later"

With that I heard the scurry of feet and people stomping down the stairs. They wanted me to eat that crap? I mean come on! I don't think I could even look at it right now! I just wanted to think on my own. Try to get my head around what has just happened to me. So I made a list in my head of what has happened lately;

I ran away from home and was found by the most gorgeous family going

My dad had died and I was living with this family

I went for a walk and was nearly eaten

It took about 3 people to get Edward off me

I was being forced to eat

That didn't seem so bad in my head but if I had explained them it would show so much. So that's what I did, what else was there to do? So I started to explain everything in my head, trying to get round what has been happening to me.

**I ran away from home and was found by the most gorgeous family going **– well after everything that had happened in my life I decided that I couldn't last another 2 years there so I ran from home on my 16th birthday. I was near death but they found me and they took me home. I had to explain everything to them and it was torture. But now they re trying to help me.

**My dad had died and I was living with this family **– yes. This was a surprise. And I'm surprised I was so upset. This got me into a right state and I forgave me father for everything. I don't know why but it was my last chance and I didn't want to live knowing I had lost the only time I would have to forgive him. I had no more family and so the Cullen's, I had found out their last name, had taken me in.

**I went for a walk and was nearly eaten **– this was today! I decided to walk. It was a stupid idea. But I did it. I don't know how or why but I did. I saw an animal and then something attacked it. I was so scared but my feel increased when that something came to me. It was so close to sinking its teeth into me. I found out then, that this something was Edward Cullen.

**It took about 3 people to get Edward off me **– I was even more scared then! Edward was about to kill me, but that's when 3 people grabbed him and through him back. I couldn't believe it took so many! They were still struggling with him. I was so worried; I didn't know what was happening!

**I was being forced to eat **– this was the worst thing. I dint want to eat. My father never let me eat. Always saying I wasn't thin enough. Complaining that because of my weight I wasn't able to do things quick enough. So with my 2 small meals a week I got used the fact that I was fat and wouldn't eat. Now the Cullen's decided I needed to eat more. I didn't want to. I knew I would just throw it up. I always did. There wasn't any point.

So yeah that was the last few weeks. Wow it was intense. I didn't know how I had gotten though all this. I thought about what to do now for a few for minutes. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what Edward wanted to say. Surely it would be safe. But they may be pissed off with me now… I did shout at them. But then again I had an excuse, NEWS FLASH! I just got attacked. So well I wasn't sure. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a noise next to me.

Edwards POV

I always wondered what it would be like to slip up. I know jasper had nearly done it a few times. He felt so bad afterwards and he wouldn't talk for days on end. Utterly ashamed of himself. I always wondered what it would be like but I could never fully understand why jasper would feel so bad. But now I do. I hope that no one wonders what it would be like. It's awful. The guilt, the shame, the sadness, the pity, just every feeling possible floated around in my mind. But once you had a hunt you wanted it. If we pulled off like I was you still needed something. After Bella was left I had to drink 2 deer, one elk and a bear to be able to relax and clam down. I dint have to have that much really but I needed to see and talk to Bella. Carlisle said it wasn't a good idea but I needed to do it, so I drank much more then necessary,

"This will only make things worse Edward. Think about what this girl is feeling right not. Do you really think this would be best?"

I didn't care what he though! I needed to explain o her. She had been hurt so much in the past. I couldn't let her go on thinking I was so freak; she needed answers to everything,

"I don't care. I need to tell her!"

I wouldn't look at anyone in the eye. They were all being careful and making sure I wasn't to get angry again, thanks to jasper a lot was kept calm and no one could get out of control.

I couldn't even know what Bella was like. Esme and Alice both blocked their thoughts from me and it was driving me insane. I took off needing to go back. I felt ok. The only thing I could think was talking to Bella. I was up the steps to back of the house. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett followed me, Rose was angry with me and with Bella, she stayed away. They were shouting at me and I'm sure Bella would hear and be even more worried now.

I slammed into the already broken door. I don't remember that ever being broken but I will find out about that later. I looked over to Bella just as the others ran into the room. The 6 of us were now just starring at Bella. She didn't turn but I'm sure she heard us,

"BELLA! Please listen to me; I'm so so so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

I tried to explain to her. She needed to know. She didn't respond, she turned when she heard me but her eyes were glazed over. She seemed to be thought. I don't know how long we were there but it felt like torture. She finally responded,

"Leave me alone please"

I could hardly hear her, but I finally did. I didn't want that response, I tried again,

"Bella please listen. We need to explain something's to you"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"

_Edward just let her go, she just needs to calm down before she hears anything_

I nodded and started to leave. Bella had turned on her side and closed her eyes. We all started to leave and go down stairs. Esme, sweet esme told her to eat and left some food. I didn't think she would eat it though, but it's worth a try.

We stayed downstairs for a while. I was pacing and I couldn't stand it any longer. I just needed to know she was ok. I took off upstairs ignoring my family's thoughts. I crept into my room where she was and sat in the chair. She was there for a while and I decided it was enough. I gently coughed, getting her attention.

Bella POV

I turned over and I saw him. In the chair. Looking as great as ever. I probably looked a state compared to him. I just starred not knowing what to do. He was the first to talk,

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. I think I should explain things to you"

I nodded. I was speechless. I wasn't sure how to react he was being very open now, wasn't trying to hide anything,

"O….ok"

I stuttered out. I lost my voice and my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this but it would help me forgive him. He took a deep breath and then he started,

"Ok. Well I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to tell you. My family and I are vampires. We normally hunt animals and not the normal way through humans. Today I was incredibly thirsty and it hard to resist a human when you're that thirsty. It's my own fault for not hunting, but everything with you made me forget and when I saw you, my natural instincts took over. We are very strong and fast, our senses are all increased and we can hear everything around us. It took 3 of them to get me off you which gives you some idea to our strength. So I'm very sorry for everything,. I understand if you weren't to forgive me but I just thought you deserved an explanation"

He got off the chair and made his way to the door. I didn't want him to leave. But I was scared. Before I could think I whispered to him,

"Please don't go"

I'm not sure where it came from or why but I felt relieved. I suppose I can understand it. He hesitated and then turned back and walked over to me. This time he sat on the bed near me. We sat in silence. I didn't know what to say so I said what I thought may start conversation,

"Can you explain some more please?"

He nodded and his face became thoughtful,

"Are you sure? You're not scared of what I did?"

"Edward. I'm not worried. At first I thought you were a physco. I mean come on; no normal person tries to bite someone. Before I told you to leave I was trying to figure out If I should let you explain or not. I thought to myself that you might be a vampire. I think my exact thoughts were, 'He nearly bit me like he was some sort of vampire! But I suppose if he was I would understand this much more, but if not it was weird and I would just be more worried.' So I guess I'm not worried"

He looked shocked to say the least. It took a few minutes for him to think straight,

"Ok well I'm still sorry. It won't happen again"

I nodded my head,

"Tell me everything please. Explain how you became a vampire, why, how many of you are there? What powers you have and just everything please, I need to understand this"

I seriously just wanted to know everything. It kind of fascinated me. I know its insane that mythical creatures really do exist but I was, for some reason, excited,

"Wow. This may take a while. But ill try to answer your question. So well you become a vampire by being bitten. Our venom gets into the persons blood stream and they go through 3 agonizing days and you transform. Your bones reshape, your body completely changes and your heart stops beating. I don't know why people do it. Sometimes vampires will just drain your blood so you will die, but the main vampires just want to build their guard and army so they make people vampires. There are many vampires. There are 7 in my family, a few alone and in small groups and one main group in Italy. I will have to get Carlisle to explain that to you, he knows it better than me. Most vampires have a power. Some are just small but they are mainly to do with your human life. For example Emmett was strong as a human so now he's extremely strong even for a vampire. Esme brought love, Rosalie beauty. Then sometimes they are things you can use against others and to find out things. Jasper as a human was good at knowing to hers feelings so now he feels everything everyone else feels and he has the ability to change it. Alice can see into the future and I can read minds. So that's about it. Anything else?"

I just starred. I mean. WOW. That was a hell of a lot to get your head around. I shook my head, my mouth still hanging open,

"That's….. Amazing!"

I finally found my tongue. He smiled at me and then he moved a bit close and held my hand lightly, he was so cold! I shivered and he chuckled at this,

"We are also cold due to having no heart beat"

I nodded and decided I would like to see other people,

"Can I see your family please?"

His smile turned into a grin and he pulled me up gently. He slowly walked me down the stairs. We walked into the room. 6 pairs of eyes were on me. Vampires. A room of vampires. I didn't think this would ever happen in my life. Well…. Since when did vampires even exist in the normal world? They all had pleasant smiles on their faces, I relaxed and realised that they would never hurt me.

"Hello Bella dear. I'm Esme"

She got up gracefully and walked over to me. She hugged me lightly, minding my bruises. I hadn't even realised the pain. But then I did. I winced as she pulled away and grabbed hold of Edward,

"Damn. I forgot about her injuries. Edward out her down and ill check her out"

I was then lifted into arms and my feet lifted into the air. I was carried over and placed onto a comfy couch. Someone peeled my hands of Edward and then Carlisle was in front of me,

"I need to check you out Bella. I'm going to have to lift up you're shirt ok?"

No….no…no. I shook my head,

"No no no please don't please"

I curled up into a ball and wrapped my hands around me protecting me.

"Bella, this is serious. I really need to see. How about if Edward was with you, he can talk it through with you"

Oh no! Did they all realise how I was with Edward? Did they know how much protection he gave me? But I didn't want this but I was being forced, so I nodded. Before anything could be said he was behind me, my head in his lap. He started to smooth my hair, reassuring me,

"Bella. Carlisle is going to lift your top up now, please try and relax, he won't hurt you"

I focused on him. Knowing he was this only thing to keep me calm right now. I felt my top being lifted and then a lot of gasps. I didn't know how bad it was. but a whole life with beatings, it wasn't going to be nice. I know someone was talking but I didn't really register what he was saying. Then Edward said it and of course I heard it,

"Bella. When was the last time you ate?"

Shit. That's what they were gasping about. I didn't really know how fat I looked. Probably awful. Damn. I didn't want them thinking how bad I looked, they weren't going to want me now. I just turned my head to my side, hair falling around my face, hiding me from view. Someone moved my hair and placed it behind my ear,

"Bella please tell us. This is serious"

His voice was calm and gentle but also serious. I tried to think back. I can't remember when I last ate,

"I'm not sure….. About 5days maybe… I think I threw that up though… I'm really not sure, I'm sorry."

Silence. No one talked. I felt Carlisle looking at my body, checking it over. But everything was tense. No one dared talk. I don't really understand it. What had I done wrong now? I wanted to ask. Break the silence. It was killing me. So I did,

"What….what have I done now?"

I asked cautiously. Everyone looked at me. A sigh came from Carlisle and he started to explain,

"Bella. You are seriously underweight. I'm surprised you've lasted so long. I need to get some food in you and me and you need to talk alone. This is very serious"

His eyes looked pained and I nodded. I did feel very dizzy and I wasn't sure how I'd get up, but I needed to get away from here. I needed to be alone I didn't want to be stared at like some freak. I stood up and walked towards the stairs. But then I wasn't there anymore. I was on the floor. The blackness pulled me in and I could no longer feel, hear or see anything.

Carlisle POV

I couldn't believe it when I pulled her top up. I knew she wasn't eating as well as I would like but this was beyond not eating. This was starving her self. She was so thin, id never realised this. Her ribs stuck out, this was the smallest I'd ever seen anyone. The first thing that came into mind was eating disorder. I knew she wasn't eating and when I asked her when she last ate she thinks she threw it up last time. I would need to talk to her and get to know what has happening before I could make this diagnosis. I could see the embarrassment in her face and she quickly got up. I knew this wasn't a good idea and my thoughts became real as she collapsed at the bottom of the stairs.

Wow that took me for ever! Like 3-4 hours! I would have made it longer but I wanted to post today and it's nearly time for bed.

I want to know what you think about her having an eating disorder. I asked someone and they liked the idea so I would like to know what others think. It would be all part of the healing process. I've planned most of it out and also if people wont it an idea for a sequel.

So give me ideas and opinions and review :D

Kerri

xxxxxxx


	15. Authors Note

Hey, ok so now you're all going to be like annoyed because this is an A/N and I'm very very sorry for that!

My life is gone down hill over the last week or so and I'm finding it really hard, because my story needs lots of thinking, It's kind of sad and I just can't do it.

I've decided that Bella won't have an eating disorder but something along those lines. You're find out when I write it. Thanks for all the advice on that and to truelove4ever for coming up with the idea.

Now I would like to talk to you about a friend of mine of fanfic. She has such a creative mind and her stories and AMAZING! They are slightly crazy and completely different but amazing. I love her stories soooo much and I really want her to continue writing, but I'm afraid she won't carry on because I'm her only reviewer at the moment cries So as a favour to me, would you guys mind taking a look? It would mean a lot to me and a lot to her to have some reviewers and readers. They are amazing and I'm not even exaggerating.

Her name is sisterofsix if the link dont work just ask me for it or search her or if you can see my fav. authors shes in there. Her stories are - I'm not crazy im just a little unwell, the sequel of that is Shut me up. Then there is a new one called riot girl and her oneshot called all or nothing. Please read somehow. Here is her profile link; seeing as my A/N I think I'm going to thank my reviewers again and give "cookies" as some people call them, but I'm going to give you all something different :D

**EmmalineTroy -** Thanks a bunch! One mango for you

**Truelove4ever –** Thanks a lot! You always review and it means a lot. Thanks for all the advice Three cookies for you

**Kittypower – **I hope you don't die with the suspense hehe. Thanks for always reviewing One potato for you

**Lucky-charm930** – Yh I know its intense sorry. I'm glad you're enjoying it :D One chip for you

**Nightvision45 –** Well thank you for your support and I'm glad you like my ideas and I hope you will continue to read. One orange for you

**PurplePunkPirate** – Thanks for the long review. I'm glad you like the longness of the chapters. Yeah she is sooooo fragile and aww I feel bad and I'm the one who wrote it! Thanks again Two eggs for you, you lucky thing

**Edwardsgirl2179 **– Thanks a lot, ill update ASAP One yoghurt for you

**NicoleCullen** – Haha thanks. Yeah I will feed her soon. Thanks again One sweet for you

**MidnightFangs** – Yeah I wasn't sure if I should get her to understand or not but I thought it would be better for her too understand it. Thanks for reviewing One banana for you

**XxLostinmyemotionsxX –** thanks a lot and thanks for your opinion. I've taken it into account Two crisps for you

**Whiteroseattwilight –** thanks for you're honest opinion it means a lot. Thanks for the review One sausage for you

**xLookingforMyEdwardx** – YAY sequel hehe. Well I'm glad you're like what ever I do lol but a proper eating disorder like anorexia wont be happening now :):S Two lemons for you

**Wingedspirit **– Thanks a lot. You always pick out things I miss which helps a lot. You review every time and we pm each other a lot. Thanks again. Four beans for you

**Edwardluver1289 –** Thanks a lot. I'll update ASAP One apple for you

Hope you all liked your gifts of food hehe. I'll update ASAP and remember to READ THEM STORIES!!!!!!!!! If you do I'll update quicker and give more and better gifts :D

Love Kerri

Xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Eating Habits

IM BACK!!! I'm going to start by triple apologizing;

1 - this took soooooo long!!!

2 - in the mean time I started a new story (which you should all read, its about bullying and I only have one review so far L )

3 - this is a crappy chapter, by the end I got bored so it gets worse but I think this explains a lot (I had more fun doing the A/N)

But some good things came out of this;

1 - I'm giving out presents again this chapter

2 - we all find out about Bella

3 - well I suppose I've updated so its good J

Now thanks for everyone who has reviewed and especially to those who do every chapter! Last chapter was an authors note and 3 people still reviewed and so they get gifts J

Music vamp - Thanks for the advice, I'm not sure I'm going to do the cutting thing now but I may in my new story. Thanks for reviewing and your gift is……. A rid on Edwards back to where ever you want to go

Kitty power - I'm glad you enjoyed your potatoe haha and thanks for reviewing although it wasn't a chapter. Thanks for reviewing ad your gift is………… A day as a werewolf

PurplePunkPirate - Thanks or your review and I'm glad you liked you're eggs haha. I love rambling and also i love people who ramble makes me seem less of a rambler. No eating disorder but kind of like it, if you read your understand lol. I love replying to reviews haha, thanks for reviewing and your gift is………. A trip around Europe in Edwards car

If anyone wants gifts like that then review. Staring from now, I wont reply to reviews unless there is something I want to say not on a chapter, everyone review will get a gift (and each time the gifts will be themed) and I will post it in the next chapter.

Now you find out about Bella's eating. Its in 3 different POV's so I'm sorry if its oooverly boring, I nearly fell asleep writing it so I'm sorry in advance.

DISCLAIMER: guess what??? I don't own ANYTHING! As per usual!

--------------------------

Edwards POV

I gently picked Bella up as she collapsed on the stairs. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I didn't think that in all my years I would see something like this. She was so light and it felt as though I didn't even have anything in my arms. I placed her down on my couch again and sat by her side. I didn't want to leave her, she needed someone and I would be there for her. She looked so pale and fragile right now I couldn't stand it. I sat by her side for a few more minutes until I heard the bed move slightly, when I looked over I saw a pair if brown eyes starring back at me,

"Hello Bella"

She smiled sweetly,

"Hello"

Her voice was very small and came out raspy. She needed something to drink so I ran quickly down stairs and grabbed a cup, filled it with water and took it to her. I gently, trying not to hurt her more, lifted her up and let her lean against the bed,

"Here, drink this"

She nodded and slowly she took the tiniest sip. This would take a while, but I would be patient, I knew she needed to drink this. I encouraged her to keep drinking and after a few minutes the cup was empty,

"Well done Bella"

I let her lay back down, she curled up instantly and within minutes she was asleep. I watched her sleeping, her brown locks surrounding her, her face perfect, each feature perfect. Her breaths coming every few seconds. I didn't notice how long I had been there watching her until a knock came at the door causing me to stop my starring,

"Yes?"

The door slid open and Carlisle came in,

"Can you wake her please? I need to talk to her"

I didn't want to wake this perfect creature, I didn't want to cause her pain but I knew this was needed so I gently shook her shoulder,

"Bella……Bella sweetheart you need to wake up now"

She moved her head and her eyes flickered open. She looked around confused and then locked eyes with me,

"What?"

The confusion in her voice,

"Carlisle wants to talk to you. Do you mind? I'll have to leave you with him"

I didn't know how she was going to react to this but it needed to be said. I couldn't stand being here when she was talking about things. But she panicked straight away,

"No….NO EDWARD! I can't be alone with him no no no!"

She rolled onto her side and hid her face into the bed. I went over and sat down and started smoothing her hair, trying to calm her. I looked over to Carlisle,

Just stay, I need to do this and it seems she'll only do it with you here

I nodded,

"Ok Bella I will stay with you, but Carlisle needs to see you to ask you some questions"

She turned over and muttered and agreement.

Carlisle's POV

She reacted like I expected. I knew she wouldn't leave Edward but it was worth a try. I didn't really know the connection here but I knew they both felt the same, Jasper told me.

When she started getting scared I knew I would never be alone with her,

Just stay, I need to do this and it seems she'll only do it with you here

It's the only thing I could think of doing. When Edward told her he would stay she nodded and turned over, now it was time for me to ask her,

"Ok, so Bella I realised that you haven't been eating well, your ribs are very pronounced and probably caused the pain as they were so weak. You are dangerously under weight so we need you to eat so I am going to ask you a few questions ok?"

She looked at Edward, fear in her eyes but he nodded to her to go on and so she nodded her head slowly, though she still wouldn't look at me which was understandable,

"Ok so when was the last time you ate anything?"

She thought about it for a while,

"I don't know. Esme made me food that first day but that's it. I think I threw that up"

"How did you throw that up Bella?"

I didn't want to ask her if she made her self do it so I thought id give her the chance to tell me her self,

"If you're asking me if I made my self be sick, I didn't, I just couldn't hold it in. I am really hungry, honestly I am but I'm scared I'm just going to throw it up. It's horrible, it makes me feel so bad and I'm ill the rest of the day"

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. Tears filled her eyes, though none fell. Now I didn't know what could be wrong so I thought I would try to do something else,

"How about you eat something now" I nodded my head over to the food Esme had left earlier on, "and we'll see what happens"

She looked petrified now, tears filled her eyes once more and her hands seemed to shake. I didn't think she would do it, Edward grabbed her hand and gave it a short squeeze, after a while she gave in,

"Ok"

It was barely audible but she agreed and that was good enough. I went over to the food and placed it in front of her. Hesitantly she picked up the food that was before her and nibbled a bit before long all 4 sandwiches were gone. I wanted to find out why she was so scared about eating and how come she couldn't. Soon after she was running to the bathroom heaving. Me and Edward chased after her and walked slowly towards her. She threw up all that she had eaten and more and now I understood perfectly why she didn't want to eat. She finally finished and collapsed on to the bathroom floor. She looked exhausted, weak and pale. Edward lifted her off the floor and she let out a small moan and took her to bed.

Edward watched her for a bit. She seemed to tired but she just wouldn't sleep and the colour hadn't yet returned to her cheeks. I was just sat, trying to come up with an explanation and so far I only had come up with one. I thought id better say before Bella fell asleep so I spoke,

"Well…. I'm not really sure what this could be but I think the only explanation is that due to the lack of food your dad gave you, you are used to not eating. Now you have started to eat your body is confused and trying to get rid of it."

I knew this was true. It was weird and I couldn't really explain but this is what it seemed like. I would have to take blood before I knew for sure though.

When I looked back over and she was asleep. I wondered if she even heard anything I just said.

Edwards POV

I got Bella to turn over but she wouldn't look at Carlisle in the eyes. Carlisle accepted this and was just glad that Bella was allowing him to talk,

"Ok, so Bella I realised that you haven't been eating well, your ribs are very pronounced and probably caused the pain as they were so weak. You are dangerously under weight so we need you to eat so I am going to ask you a few questions ok?"

She looked up into my eyes, they were filled with fear, I tightened my grip on her and nodded to her letting her know that it would be ok. She looked back to Carlisle, still not looking at him and slowly nodded, allowing Carlisle to continue,

"Ok so when was the last time you ate anything?"

I wondered this, I haven't seen her eat at all and I was just as worried and Carlisle,

"I don't know. Esme made me food that first day but that's it. I think I threw that up"

"How did you throw that up Bella?"

I hope she hasn't forced herself to do this, that would be hard, but I suppose we would know how to treat it

I hope Carlisle was wrong, I hope she hadn't made her self do this, but really there was no other explanation. Bella seemed to see our assumption by the way she answered,

"If you're asking me if I made my self be sick, I didn't, I just couldn't hold it in. I am really hungry, honestly I am but I'm scared I'm just going to throw it up. It's horrible, it makes me feel so bad and I'm ill the rest of the day"

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I felt her start to shake and I knew tears would fall. I didn't really understand, her body wouldn't let her eat is what it seemed like but I didn't think that could happen, **_(haha Edward doesn't know everything)_**

"How about you eat something now" Carlisle nodded his head over to the food Esme had left earlier on, "and we'll see what happens"

She quickly looked up at me, the tears there again starting to fall, she looked so worried, I gave her hand a small squeeze. Finally she sighed and nodded,

"Ok"

It was barely audible but she agreed and that was good enough. Carlisle went over to the food and placed it in front of her. She looked at it for a while but she reached out or it and started to nibble the side and before long all 4 sandwiches were gone. I was so worried of what would happen, no one in the house knew what would happen. Soon after she was in the bathroom, throwing up all the food and more of her stomach, no wonder she was so small if this is what happened. She finally stopped and collapsed against on the floor, looking exhausted, pale and weak. I gently picked her up and she let out a small groan but I ignored it and walked her to the bed.

I watched her for a bit. She seemed to tired but she just wouldn't sleep and the colour hadn't yet returned to her cheeks. After a while Carlisle spoke up,

"Well…. I'm not really sure what this could be but I think the only explanation is that due to the lack of food your dad gave you, you are used to not eating. Now you have started to eat your body is confused and trying to get rid of it."

I thought about it. It did make sense. It was awful and I knew that it would be hard to get through but I knew Bella was strong and would get through it.

I looked back over and she was asleep. I wondered if she even heard what Carlisle had said.

Bella's POV

I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't hear what was going on around me but I felt the sensation of being lifter, as though I was flying, maybe I died and I was going to heaven, maybe id see my sisters. Next I felt something comfy, a bed maybe? Now I knew I wasn't in heaven, I was in a bedroom. And I felt some one near me, Alice? Edward? I wasn't sure. Soon my eyes felt less heavy and when I tried to open them they did. The light shocked me for a bit and I turned my head to get away from it. I was looked over I saw Edward sat there. He looked won at me

"Hello Bella"

I smiled the best I could,

"Hello"

My throat hurt like hell. I needed a drink bit I just couldn't talk. Edward seemed to notice my voice and in a blink he was back with a cup full of water. He lifted me gently up and I leant against the bed

"Here, drink this"

I nodded and took a small sip for large gulps would have hurt and made me sick. After a while I had finally finished the cup, I'm glad Edward had patience.

"Well done Bella"

I led back down and curled into a ball. I was tired and I couldn't keep my eyes shut, before long I was asleep. I dreamt about my family and how they would have been if it was a happy family. I was woken too soon by someone calling my name and shaking my shoulder, I wondered how long I had been asleep,

"Bella……Bella sweetheart you need to wake up now"

I opened me eyes and confused I turned over,

"What?"

It was Edward.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you. Do you mind? I'll have to leave you with him"

No I couldn't be left alone! I wanted to trust him but I couldn't, I wasn't ready,

"No….NO EDWARD! I can't be alone with him no no no!"

I rolled onto my side and hid my face into the bed. I heard someone walk over to me and sit on the bed. I'm guessing it was Edward because he started smoothing my hair.

"Ok Bella I will stay with you, but Carlisle needs to see you to ask you some questions"

I think that was the best I would get so I nodded my head in agreement,

"Ok, so Bella I realised that you haven't been eating well, your ribs are very pronounced and probably caused the pain as they were so weak. You are dangerously under weight so we need you to eat so I am going to ask you a few questions ok?"

I wasn't sure. I was too worried so I looked up at Edward, maybe he would tell me what to do. He just nodded and I took that as a yes so I nodded,

"Ok"

"Ok so when was the last time you ate anything?"

I couldn't remember, I think it was that massive breakfast, that was an awful day,

"I don't know. Esme made me food that first day but that's it. I think I threw that up"

"How did you throw that up Bella?"

I knew what they though and I'm not surprised. I was surprised at the way It came out when I said it,

"If you're asking me if I made my self be sick, I didn't, I just couldn't hold it in. I am really hungry, honestly I am but I'm scared I'm just going to throw it up. It's horrible, it makes me feel so bad and I'm ill the rest of the day"

Tears filled my eyes before I even had chance to stop them but I didn't let any fall. Carlisle looked deep in thought and finally, after what seemed to be years he said,

"How about you eat something now" he nodded his head over to the food Esme had left earlier on, "and we'll see what happens"

I was so not ready for that. I knew what would happen but I knew at the same time they needed to know. I looked at Edward, unaware of my shaking and he gently squeezed my hand,

"Ok"

What happened for the next few minutes was a bit of a blur. I started eating and ended up with 4 sandwiches in me and then I was on the floor. I'm guessing I had throw it up but I dint feel well at all. I could feel my whole body shaking and sweat dripping down my face. Then I was being lifted and placed in a warm bed. I wasn't really aware of anything. I felt so tired but I just couldn't seem to sleep and then I heard voices, I didn't take it all in and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

---------------------------------

Now if your still awake…..

REVIEW!!!!!!

And you get lovely gifts… im not sure what theme yet…. Maybe twilight again….

LOVE

Kerri

xxxxxxxxx

p.s; I wont leave it so long to update again! J


	17. My Angel

**THIS IS NOT AN AUTHORS NOTE! - just to let you know not to skip it**

Hey I'm back! I haven't updated in like a month! But I'm not really sure what to do with this story its all a bit crazy!! I'm going to apologize for the lack of updates and as always I really have no excuse. The only 2 reasons I could come up with were;

1 - I have exams in like 3 weeks and these 2 weeks holiday are meant for revision but I don't revise so I cant really use that one

2 - I'm running out of ideas but I could just make something up

3 - I write this authors note like 2 weeks ago and now its after half term and I just finished all coursework and still revising but I'm not lol its boring!

So as you can see I have no excuse lol - the only good excuse is that I'm lazy haha!

This is going to be an update YAY! And I don't really know what's going to happen because it just comes to me as I write but I can promise it to be very long for you all yay, and I wont bore you with the different POV's I will just use about 2 or 3, but I wont like repeat everything over and over again , I only use that as a last resort to make the chapter longer.

Ok so lets look at the stats so far!!

Reviews - 175

Most Reviews - Chapter 16 - 20

Most Words - Chapter 14 - 3734

Alerts - 79

Favourites - 56

Most Hits - 2330 - Chapter 1

Total Hits - 11891

You are on the favourites list of 26 members.You are on the author alert list of 16 members.You have submitted a total of 320 signed reviews.Total words archived : 45,799 words.Avg. number of words per entry : 5,725.Numbers of hits to your profile page : 930

Ok so that's really good! Keep it up guys! LOVE YOU ALL xxxx

PRESENTS!! I got like 33 reviews :O OMG I was excited!! So if everyone reviewed this chapter as well I would get over 200 reviews YAY :D

-bookluver1515- - well I'm not sure, not long but she needs to learn to like trust people and stuff first.

Stained-Cherry-Blossoms - aww my lovely Steph, thanks muchly! Love u and u must let me read your story soon :D

Bloodredeclipse - Thanks! That was a lovely review, I'm also glad u were bored and read my story. I'm glad you like it and I hope u continue reading

wingedspirit - well I'm not sure because I only just realised as I said I kind of write whilst I type and I don't really have plans, which is very bad. I think they knew something was wrong but didn't realise how bad it was until she fainted. Thanks for the review, you rock!

Ellaoptimistic - thanks, she won't die!! I'm not that mean lol and she did eat but not much. She tries to eat but she is just sick when she does so she can live.

Truelove 4ever - haha don't cry! Yh she will learnt to trust and love them because who can't!? thanks for reviewing, glad your enjoying it

Nightvision45 - it is very sad! It's awful to think that this actually happens to people L thanks for the review

music vamp - well I'm sorry u thought it was boring but it was and I know it. It was just because I didn't know what else to write. I wont do it again so not to worry J I'm glad you were honest though

XLookingForMyEdwardx - I'm glad also and I love striped socks they rock! Thanks for happy review :D

Midnight Fangs - yh it must be bad :S thanks for the review!

TwilightLovr913 - yh its sad! Thanks for reading it and reviewing!

Bellaslilsis (for chapter 9) - aww don't cry! Its only a story! Although it does happen in real live :S but anywhhho thanks for the review J

Animallover0109 - glad u enjoyed. Im update now :D

Dakotastorm24 (for chapter 16) - im glad u liked the different POV's i wont do it as much though cause I find it a bit boring. Glad u like the update and im sure she does want to die but I WONT ALLOW IT!! Yes Alice was a vampire, they are all vampires except Bella obviously! :P also thank you for reviewing all the other chapters you read extra thanks to you (hugggs)

kitty power - thanks for the review and im sure everything will be ok in the end

Nicole Cullen - im glad you didn't fall asleep so you could review haha. Thanks for the review J

lucky-charm930 - glad u didn't find it too boring hehe, thanks again and u will be getting your update now lol

Edward-loves-me-not-you - thanks for the review

Edwardluver1289 - glad you enjoyed it. I wont be repeating as much anymore. Well this update isn't sooner than the last one sorry but now you have one J

Purple Punk Pirate - well im glad you didn't find it too boring. I would love any ideas that you have because im seriously stuck!! Thanks for the lovely long review I loved it :D

fuzzball-de-goof - maybe but you know what Edwards like and the whole changing Bella lol, I think it will happen in the end though

Emmaline Troy - I pm'd you back about this and here it is, hope you enjoy it J

Well I didn't give gifts because I couldn't think of anything so just lots and lots and lots of cakes, cookies and chocolate things :D

Any who I would LOVE some ideas of what should happen as im a bit stuck.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! - well done if you read all that

* * *

Bella's POV

Darkness surrounded me and I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't get my eyes to open and I just felt awful. All around me I hear people talking but I couldn't answer, it was as though I was paralysed. I tried moving my head but its just exploded with pain and the voices faded into the background and I was alone, consciously, in darkness again.

A few seconds later a light above me was shining and it was getting brighter by the second. I started screaming in my mind for me to wake up, I didn't want this, I didn't want to see what this was, but my brain did the opposite and I sank into more of a deep sleep. Before long the light was right next to me and after getting used to the brightness I realised that this wasn't a light, it was my mum. It was an angel.

"Bella….. Is that you?"

Her voice was angelic, even more so than Edward and the Cullen's if that is possible. I stared at her, her beauty indescribable. Her hair was long and brown and in a light wind that seemed to appear, it whipped around her face covering her heart shaped warm and inviting face. Her bright blue eyes shone and her lips red and full enhanced her beauty. She was wearing a thing white dress that came to her ankles and wasn't wearing any shoes,

"Mum, its me….you look….amazing"

"thanks darling"

That's when I remembered….. This was a dream…..

"Where am I mum?"

I looked around trying to see if there were any clue but nothing was there just her, me and blackness that was never ending,

"I came into your dream. I'm an angel. I've seen what you've been through and I forced the god to let me come talk to you. We have put in a small coma like sleep, it wont have any side effects and you will wake up and as soon as I have gone"

I tried to take this all in. this was a miracle, I'm talking to my mum….the mother abused me…. Abounded me, HOW DARE SHE COMEHERE!! HOW IS SHE AN ANGEL!? My thoughts got angrier as I think of everything she out me through,

"HOW DID YOU BECOME AN ANGEL? WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU NEVER LOVED ME, ALL YOU DID WAS HURT ME AND I CAN'T EVER FORGIVE FOR THAT! LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME WAKE UP NOW!"

She just stared at me as though she knew what was going to happen. Next she was going to tell me she could look into the future,

"I became an angel because I care about you. I never wanted to hurt you. Did you ever think about what your dad did to me and why I only beat you to a minimum amount? Why that my last words to you were that I loved you! I didn't want to, he beat me to, not in front of you but when you were asleep or we were alone. If I didn't hit you hard enough later on I would get the treatment he wanted to give you! You need to understand me! I've been watching you since I died, I've seen everything"

She looked sad, I felt so guilty from what I said, I didn't realise this happened. She took a deep breathe and started calmly again,

"I wanted to come but I wasn't allowed. I finally realised how much you were suffering and how you needed help and advice so they finally agreed and now I'm here to help but I only have another 5 minutes until I have to go" otherwise you may slip into a coma"

I nodded waiting for the rest,

"I saw you have bad eating now. I'm so sorry me and your dad did that to you. You don't know how bad I feel but I want you to know that I know you can do. I have seen the strength that is in you and I know you can get through this, I just know it. You need to start opening up and trusting the Cullen's, some other angels I know have watched them a lot and I know that they are trustworthy. I also know what they really are but I don't think that should put you off. Edward seems so worried about you and I know that you will become very, and I mean extremely close over the next few weeks. This will happen but only if you learnt o trust them and try and help. You need to eat and drink what ever you can what ever it does to you, I don't want to see you up here like me any time soon"

I was still registering this and it shocked me. I now knew what I had to do but I still had a question,

"What about my sisters?"

I needed to know they were here, I just wanted to know that they were with mum and they also understood,

"They are here but only one of us could come and they decided it would be best for me to tell you. They are ok and they also understand everything"

She paused a bit looking around and then sadness filled her eyes,

"I have to go I'm sorry. I love Isabella and I hope you go on well in the future"

I didn't want her to go, I wanted to stay here,

"mum please don't go! I want you! I need some family somewhere"

"Bella, its ok, look up in the stars at night and I will always be watching on you and so will your sisters, I love you, just remember what I said"

She started moving away and I knew this was the end,

"I love you mum and I forgive you"

She smiled and before she vanished she whispered one thing,

"Sammy lives in your dads closet"

And then she was gone and I woke up.

I looked around and I saw all the Cullen's just stating at me. Edward was the closest as always and I thought back to what my mum said and realised just how right she was. I smiled timidly,

"Hello Bella, nice to see you with us"

I looked around at the Cullen's. jasper and Alice sat next to Edward just staring at me, holding each other and Emmett and Rosalie were just hovering by the door way. Esme was on the other side of me and Carlisle was at the end of the bed.

"Hello…"

I sighed and realised I needed to do it. I need to eat. To get through this. I needed my life back. With the strongest voice I could manage and squeaked,

"I want to eat something"

Edwards POV

Whilst she was asleep I took this time to talk to Carlisle. I hadn't been able to get away because as soon as I did I felt very nervous. But now Bella was in a deep sleep and I was forced out side for a hunt. The wind whipped around me as I ran at a record speed to the best hunting spot, not wanting to take too long. As I started sucking the blood from the unexpecting deer Carlisle came and joined me,

"So…how will we go about dealing with this Carlisle?"

I needed to know, I didn't want to leave Bella's side but I needed to know what to do with her. Carlisle look thoughtful for a while before answering,

"Well….this is quite rare… being starved normally just leads to eating disorders but this has happened a few times. The body just cant deal with the pressure of eating so the only way to get rid of unwanted substances is too throw it up. She needs to start eating small meals about one a day, It want get her health back up but if we were to give her lots, she wouldn't handle it and get any better. After a while when she can eat small meals, we will slowly increase her calorie intake. It will take a while, a lot of pertinence and a lot of help. Bella want like it and she will want to give up, but we need to push her and be there to help her and hopefully after a few months she will be ok"

I nodded. This will be hard but I knew from now I will be there with her all the time. I want let her give up and I will fight for her trust and love. Sighed, how could she ever love a monster like me…..

"Carlisle…. I think…. I think I love her"

Carlisle didn't look surprised,

"I knew this was going to happen. I could see it…everyone could see from the moment we found out about her and you saw Alice's visions. I have been waiting to hear it myself."

I nodded. Then another thought struck my mind,

"Also… I can't hear her thoughts…. Do you know why?"

"Well I'm not sure. I will have to read up n it but think hr mind blocks everything, she's been through so much trauma her mind has learnt to forget about it and not let people in, so you cant hear her"

I nodded. I did make sense. I finished my deer and me and Carlisle ran back. I went straight to her side. She was sleeping. I just sat watching her for ages not wanting to take my eyes off her,

"I knew she was the one"

This voice startled me, Esme was walking through the door. I looked over at her, happiness I could see in her eyes,

"I love her Esme, but I'm scared for her….and for me"

I was being honest. I never felt this way, I was a monster, I didn't know how to help this girl,

"I trust you with all my heart. You were my first son and I will never forget the happiness you gave me. If the love you give myself and your family is the same love as you give to this child, she will be loved 100 and you will never loose each other."

I nodded. Esme always had a way with words,

"Thanks mum"

During the next hour everyone joined us as Alice said she had a visions she wanted everyone to see. So we were all sat waiting. Bella had tears coming down her faces whilst in this deep sleep and then suddenly woke up. She had a hint of a smile as she woke up and then said to us,

"I want to eat something"

Alice was smiling with her biggest grin possible,

_I told you it was a good vision_

Bella's POV 

They all seemed so shocked when I told them except Alice who had the biggest grin in the world. I wanted this, I want to do it for my mum and I want it for me.

"Ok Bella, I will have to fill you in with what will happen first"

I nodded my head at Carlisle, telling him to continue,

"The illness isn't very common. But everyone who has, has gotten through it and I know you will be strong and go through it. I warn you now, it is a very hard and challenging thing, but you want to stay here on this planet you will have to deal with it. First we will start you on a month of getting used to food and experimenting with different foods. One meal a day and lots of water should be enough for now. Once I'm pleased that you can handle it we will started increasing you food."

Now I'm dreading it. I knew that this would be hard but it seems as though it will be months and months. My mum said she didn't want me to join her any time soon so I knew this will have to be done as her last demand of me,

"That's fine… what will we start with?"

Esme was the one who spoke this time,

"I think toast and an apple will be enough for today"

I nodded my head.

Let the challenge begin.

* * *

Ok so that ended up being really short I'm sorry! 2036 words! But I think I left it at a good point. I hope it was ok for you guys.

I'm sorry for leaving it so long, wont happen again

Review Please - im nearly at 300 - hint hint :)

Love Kerri

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Getting What She Wants

Hey! I'm back again! I have a night off from revising and exams so I decided to update! I have a few announcements to make first;

There have been a few deaths lately and I hope that all their families are OK and dealing with it. They are mainly my friends family but I still feel bad. Guys can you please keeps these people in your thoughts and prayers.

My brothers best friend, who is also my other brothers girlfriend's cousin has just been found dead in a river. Can you also keep her family and the cousin in your thoughts and prayers as they go through this hard time

For anyone out there with exams, like me, I wish you luck and I hope you do amazingly well

And basically anyone going through hard times, I hope everything is good and will work out in the end :D

OK that's the sad notices and the next one is a verrry good one and this is;

PARAMORE ARE COMING TO BRISTOL AGAIN!! (for you who might not know, this is a band) they came to Bristol in January and they were sooo good! And now they are coming back and its made my day! :)

So this is the next chapter. I am going to take much more care with my grammar and such. Also I have exams and I'm not sure when I will next update after this.

Last chapter I said lets go to 300 reviews but I meant 200. I need 5 more then I will be at 200. Here are your review replies... ready to hunt for your name... ready...steady...GO!!

-bookluver1515- thanks! Here is your update! :)

bookwormkrissy thanks. I meant 200 not 300 anyway haha Thanks for the review I'm glad your enjoying it! I'm going to read your story one day :D

writergirl194 Thanks a lot. Yeah we couldn't have a sad and ill Bella for that long! Though recovery may take a while lol. Thanks for all the chapter reviews, means a lot

Fuzzball-de-goof well that was just something that came to my mind. I don't know if I forgive her mum either. But everyone thinks different. Thanks for the review

white rose at twilight thanks a lot! I'm pretty sure she will be sick until she gets over her condition

midnight fangs Yeah I hope she's OK soon as well, and I'm the one writing lol. Well I'm sure he will because this is a EXB fanfic. But I'm not not sure how long it will take

nightvision94 whoop we allll love UPDATES! Yay well i'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as well :)

pirate-princess1 UPDATE! Hope you enjoy, thanks for the review :)

Nicole Cullen thanks for the review. I'm so glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one just as much

animallover0109 yeah I did mean 200, I couldn't be bothered to change it lol. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this.

ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES Thanks!!

Truelove 4ever HEY! I'm soooo glad you liked this update! I'm still undecided on the vampire thing. Maybe no but then have a sequel...who knows haha. Thanks a lot for exams, they are going OK. I hope you are OK and everything (hugs) Hope you like this update! :)

Goodwin Thanks for the advice. Yeah I know I have really bad grammar and it's weird because I come from England so I have no excuse. I'm going to try get better for this chapter. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and the grammar Thanks again and no offence taken.

bloodredeclipse I'm so glad you are liking this story! Thanks for the review

-storm2424- Thanks for great review. Its nice to know what parts people like especially. Hope you like this chapter

twilightgurl122 Thanks for the review! :)

Ellaoptimistic Thanks lot. Yeah I liked the dream part lol.

lovinit999 Thanks for the review

I hope you found your name. If not tell me and I will be like AAHHH :O and go to it again or find it for you.

Enough with the rambling - ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! (get ready for some Edward and Bella cuteness!)

* * *

It was a long day. I tried to eat about 3 times. I was only allowed one meal, but even after one bite I threw up. We had tried and tried but nothing seemed to work. My stomach hurt so much and I didn't want to carry on.

It was about 5 o'clock and Carlisle decided I could try one more time. I was sat on the very comfy sofa. They brought me downstairs a few hours ago, because I was bored of being upstairs. When Carlisle came in with Esme my stomach dropped. I don't think I could stand doing through this again. As they came nearer, I moved away to the other side of the sofa. After a few minutes I was cowered against the corner of the wall. I didn't want the food, I had no strength in me to do this again.

"No. No I cant. Please no."

I could feel the tears filling up my eyes, threatening to fall. The pain that is caused by one small thing. Something natural and I refused to even look at it. This isn't the way my life should be. This is all wrong. All wrong. If I cant do it now. I don't think I ever will. Why cant I just stop and go. Leave the pain behind. I'm not hurting anyone. The only people I love are gone so I should join them. I don't need to eat.

"Bella. Nothing Is going to happen I promise. You need to try for me. You have to eat"

The soft, gentle voice came from my side. I looked up and opened my eyes to see Carlisle crouched down in front of me. He brought his hand out and was about to touch me. I'm not sure if it was a good thing or if he was going to hurt me. I automatically screamed,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I shook my head, placing my hands over my eyes, closing my eyes. I tried to move further into the wall. I continued shouting not listening to anyone or anything around me. It didn't take long for someone to grab me. I felt myself moving in someone's arms, they were my comfy,but very cold. I had stopped screaming but I felt the tears rolling down my face,

"Bella...Bella...look at me Bella..."

I shook my head. I didn't want to see. I didn't want to see the disappointment on their faces . If I started talking now they would make me eat. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. After while I felt someone grab my hands, they were freezing but I accepted them all the same,

"Bella. Look at me please. I'm not going to do anything. You don't even have to eat. I just want to talk to you and get you to calm down"

Finally. After my encouragement from the voice next to me, I lifted my head, it felt really heavy and I brought it down again. I opened my eyes,

"I can't lift my head"

I whispered softly. And it was true, I just felt dizzy when I did. The person who was with my came around and knelt in front of me. I lifted my eyes and saw Edward starring at me. His beautiful eyes gazing into mine,

"Why can't you Bella?"

"I don't know. I feel dizzy when I do. Edward I don't like. Please help me, please!"

I feebly said. I didn't like this feeling. My neck was aching from having my head down. I wanted it to ago away. I wanted all the pain to go away.

"OK Bella. Just try again and I will help you. I need to talk to you. You just need to work through the dizziness OK?"

I gave a slight nod of my head. I brought my head up with my eyes closed. With my eyes closed I felt less dizzy but I knew this wasn't good, I felt so weak. Edward helped me through it, talking to me with calming words until I had my head fully up and could open my eyes.

"Well done Bella. Now tell me, why were you screaming?"

I knew this was coming. I knew this is why he had brought me here. I had to explain. I took a deep breathe,

"I'm just fed up. Fed up with all the pain I feel. Every time I eat I'm sick. My stomach hurts so bad I just want to rip it out. I didn't want to try again. I'm so sorry Edward. It just pains me to see everyone's faces when they see I had throw up again. Carlisle came near me and lifted his hand. I think he was going to calm me but I automatically thought he was going to hurt me. I didn't mean to. I know he's a nice person. I know. I know. I know. I know..."

I trailed off, continuing to say that I knew. I turned into Edward, not wanting to see his face. I knew now this family wouldn't hurt me. I don't know why I freaked out so badly. I was ashamed of my actions and I regretted it straight away. Edward brought his hand to my face and smoothed his long, pale finger down my cheek,

"It's OK Bella. We won't hurt you but we understand. I know this is going to be hard, but you need to eat"

I nodded into his chest, not wanting to see him still.

"I know I need to eat. It's so hard Edward. I just want a normal life. I want everything to be normal. I want to be able to go shopping. I want to go to school. I just need a family. I need to be loved"

I whispered the last part. Before I knew it, I was being pulled to my feet. Edward had a tight grip on my hand and we walked slowly, due to my weakness, along to another room. Edward knocked slightly on the door. We waited patiently for a few seconds and then the door opened. There stood a pixie looking person that I remember as being Alice. She had a bright, cheesy grin on her face,

"Yes Edward?"

"Would you like to take Bella shopping when she is a little better?"

Alice squealed and started to bounce around. She said yes about a million times until Edward chuckled and again we were moving. We walked down the stairs, that I remember looking at in detail before. Then we were into the living room where esme and Carlisle sat. they were watching the TV, although they didn't really seem like they were watching it,

"Hey mum. I have a favour to ask"

I looked over at Edward. He had a small grin on his face. I was a bit worried about what this favour would be. His mum agreed quickly and then son they were talking about the idea of home schooling me. I was very embarrassed. I hadn't known these people long, disturbed their life's and now they were doing everything for me.

"You don't have to"

I quickly put in when I had chance. Then that made them go on for about another hour about how it was fine and that they wanted to help me, and so on. So I ended up agreeing.

Later on, Edward had taken me to his room. We sat on his sofa and I allowed him to take my hand. I felt so comfy and safe around him that I didn't even care if he held me. Everything about school was cleared up. I was going to have 3 hours a day, 5 days a week to start off with. Esme asked me my favourite subjects. That's when I had to admit that I had never been to school. So we were going to start with the basics of reading and writing. I knew how to do it a little bit my self training, but now ill be able to do it properly. I was very excited and it had made me smile more than I had in my life.

I was going shopping with Alice. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. I didn't know what to expect. She seemed very keen on me going and I couldn't turn down such a happy person. So when I had built up the strength I was going with her and Edward. I didn't really want them to spend money on me, so hopefully it was just shopping for them. I could see I would have to put up a fight. I had thought about getting a job and I decided to ask Edward about it,

"Edward. When I can. Do you think I could get a job?"

I wasn't really sure how to say it. Or how he would respond. I didn't want them to think I didn't appreciate everything they had done, I just think I should pay my way. He looked over at me. He studied my face and then sighed,

"Well its up to you of course. I don't want you to think you have to, but I cant stop you"

Great. That gave me a great answer. Was he just being nice? Maybe he actually didn't mind,

"OK. I know its going to be a while, but I think I should pay my way, if I'm living here. Then I can move and leave you in peace, when I get enough money"

He seemed to stiffen at that though. His eyes went darker and his breathing became heavier,

"Bella."

He shook his head. He heaved a big sigh,

"Do you really think we would kick you out? I actually would like you stay with us. Forever. Until you want to move out."

I was very surprised,

"umm...thank you I guess...that would be great"

I finished with a little smile on my face. I really did like Edward. I really like this whole family. Edward just just made it even more special.

We spent the rest of the night curled up. He had his arms around me. That's when I finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

OK my lovely people!

I would looove reviews!

5 and I'm on 200 reviews! T hat's exciting :D

LOVE

Kerri

xxxxxxx


	19. Mute

Hey, im back, i have no excuses for my lack of updates, so im sorry this took so long, also im sorry for how short it is and im sorry for mistakes. im not in the best of moods so the last bit isnt spell chekced.

I hope you guys havent lost hope in this story, because i love it and i lvoe all the support. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, i am now over 200 reviews YAY!! :D and its all thanks yo you guys.

so enjoy and remember i dont own anything :D

**COMPETITION AT BOTTOM OF PAGE :D**

* * *

3 months later and my life has gotten better day by day. I had found myself a small job down the café in the town. The Cullen's had brought me a car, after lots of persuasion. I didn't want them to spend money on me but they always did. Alice had decided that I was her new Barbie. I didn't go a day or two without having a new outfit or having a complete makeover.

I was eating smaller meals without feeling sick now. Every day I had a piece of toast for breakfast and then for lunch some fruit if I could manage it and then I always had a small meal for tea. It was just enough to survive and be full, but every day I was trying new foods and getting used to eating.

Me and Edward were getting closer every day. He would be there for everything. The days that I had to stay in my room because I didn't feel well, he would be there. When I woke up screaming from another bad dream he would be there and hold me. Those were the only things I couldn't get rid of. My dreams.

_Flashback:_

_**DREAM**_

"_**BELLA!" I heard the voice coming nearer every second. I was terrified and I didn't know what to do. I just sat there clinging onto the arm of Jasper. **_

_**I was in the Cullen's house. They had all gone hunting and my dad was still alive. Jasper had stayed with me and I was trembling as my dad entered the house.**_

_**He came into the room and his eyes were full of anger. I stared at me, and then at jasper, back and forth for a few minutes, until he burst,**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE! YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED! IF I EVER SEE YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE AGAIN, ESPEICALLY THIS FAMILY, THERE WILL BE SERVERE CONSEQUENCES"**_

_**Then he came at me. The worst that I've ever seen him. I was so scared for my life, for jaspers life. His fist came down on me as fast as lightening. Jasper was thrown aside and he fell into the wall. I was left there, in the arms of this monster. I could feel myself falling into the dark with every hit.**_

_**Then before I could completely fall into unconsciousness I heard the voices, the voices I want to heard, **_

"_**BELLA!"**_

_**I moaned when I recognized the voice,**_

"_**BELLA WAKE UP. DON'T LEAVE ME……"**_

_**END DREAM**_

"_Bella… Bella wake up it's a dream. Bella it's a dream. Come back to me. It's ok your safe. "_

_That's when I woke up. Edward held me in his stone arms. It made me so calm, which felt so good against my hot, sweaty skin. He whispered calming words to me until I calmed down. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was when I started asking questions. Making sure I was welcome and scared that someone would come back and get me. Those dreams were the main cause of me still being ill. I was scared to sleep. Tablets weren't helping and I was becoming ill because of it.

Overall I thought my life was amazing now. There was nothing that could stop me from carrying on a normal child. I was all well and all my wounds were cleared up. I had a few scars but no one would ever need to know why.

I'm in my room now, sat on the window sill. I was looking out the window as the guys all played basketball, that had turned into rugby, in the back yard. **(A/N I'm really against English people using American words like movie and yard but I felt hat yard fitted better then garden)** They were so nice to each other. They played rough but it was all a bit of fun. Although I was healed I couldn't walk that well and through being sick this morning I was forced into my room. I was mainly watching Edward, I couldn't believe how much attraction I had for him, but he was mesmerizing. He had been around for a whole 3months and every day I grew more and more in love with him. He looked up and his eyes connected with mine. He gave me a crooked smile and carried on. I sighed. I would never be good enough for him.

_**Edwards POV**_

I was sat at the piano. I was trying to write a new piece of music. I had started, but I was stuck. Nothing would come to me. I had never had trouble writing new music before and I wasn't sure why I was like this. A few minutes later the big buffoon, named Emmett, came over and smacked the keyboard down on my hand,

"What the hell was that for?"

I shouted at my brother,

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to play some basketball. Jasper is"

That's how I ended up here playing this stupid game. My mind was still on this music piece. Within 10minutes the game had turned into rugby, that had started to Emmett smacking Jasper on the head so he could get the ball.

As I was playing I couldn't help but look up at bellas window. Sure enough there she was, starig down at us, I looked in her eyes and smiled at her. That's when I new exactly what to write about.

When we had finished our game, I went to the piano and wrote my new piece. It was for bella. My Bella.

_**Bella's POV**_

I have been talking to the family for the last few weeks about going to school. I was scared shitless but I knew I had to do it. So today I was on my way to forks high. I had never even gone to pre-school. I was so scared but I knew I had Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. At least one of them are in all of my lessons and to start with I have a half day. I have had a little bit of training, I have learnt to read and write better.

So here I am, clinging hold of Edward on my right, and Alice on my left. Rosalie and jasper were walking in front of us and Emmett behind. I felt as though I had my own bodyguards. I was pleased they were there, but in a way this would just cause more attention, that I didn't want.

I got my schedule from reception and it turned out really well. For my first day I had;

First Period – Geography (with Alice and Edward and Emmett)

BREAK

Second Period – Maths (with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett)

Third Period – ICT (With Edward)

LUNCH

Forth Period – Science (With Edward and Emmett)

Fifth Period – Art (With all of them)

**(A/N that's what my day was like at school)**

I made my way through the school, there were so much to take in. The dirty white walls, the rusting lockers, the rush of kids running to various lessons. I was walking with Alice, Edwards and Emmett to Geography. Rosalie and Jasper had left us a while back. I didn't realize I was shaking until Edwards gave my hand a small squeeze. I looked up and he gave me another one of his famous grins.

I took a deep breath before I walked into through the door. I pushed it open and as the others sat down I made my way to the front of the class. The teacher noticed me straight away,

"And who would this charming young lady be?"

"Isabella…."

I said with a mutter. I just wish he would let me go sit down I couldn't deal with everyone looking at me like this. Judging me. Analyzing every move I made. The teacher stared at me for a while before he spoke again,

"So Isabella….. Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

I stared at him a bit, I wasn't sure what to say, there wasn't anything to say,

"Well…umm…I'm Bella… I have no family…This is my first day I've ever been to school"

There was no point in lying. This seemed ok until that one voice spoke up. That one shriek of a girl, with dyed blonde hair, her makeup plastered over her face, she looked like a Barbie, but what she said next knocked me and it knocked me hard, **(A/N cookies for anyone who can guess who this is lol)**

"If she hasn't ever been to school shouldn't she be in like some retard year? I mean look at that hideous, stupid thing, she shouldn't even be allowed out of the zoo"

That hurt. I can't remember the last time I felt that bad, as I did in this moment. The teacher looked flustered and the rest of the day I was on mute.

Please review.

COMPETITION:

i need ideas, this story isnt really going anywhere and i have nothing planned, so i need some people to come up with ideas. I will choose the best one and then they will basically tell me everything they want to happen (basically expand on their ideas) when its done i will send it to that person and they can change what ever they want (to a limit) so if you review and give an idea to the story be sure you will be able to follow through with the help and stuff. otherwise just review :D

Constructive Criticism is fine and any advice (please nothing about the spelling)

LOVE YOU ALL

xxxxx


	20. Sorry

Hey guys, well im sad to say i havent updated ):

now i have a few GOOD excuses this time hehe,

my grandad past away about a month ago and we had to sort out all arrangments and stuff.

now my nan is moving in with me and my family, so we have had to get a shower and toilet DOWNSTAIRS and well its a looot of work.

i got my GCSE results (i got 2b's and 5c's - which is good for me, YAY (: )

i been doing job interviews and i start my first sunday job on sunday (:

my brother moved out amongst all this...

and i keep getting pissed and getting hangovers SO...

all in all a lot of stress and me not writing.

BUT

here i am TO say it is all settling down now and i will be updating as soon as i get an idea...

oh yeah another reason!

ive got writers block! i have no clue WHAT im doing or going with this story and i **REALLY NEED SOME HELP SO SOMEONE COME SAVE ME PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE  **

ok i found some great lyrics, that i think will go with this story, and Twilight in genral, really well :D

* * *

When I lost faith  
You believed in me  
**When I stumbled  
You were right there  
**For every act of love you've done  
I owe you one

_There were hard times_  
**I know I survived**  
Just because you stayed by my side  
With all I have, with all I am  
I promise you all my life

Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever the journey may lead to  
_I will be there for you  
I will be there for you_

Through sorrow  
Or the darkest night  
**_When there's heartache_**  
Deep down inside  
Just like a prayer, you will be there  
_**And I promise you all my life**_

_Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever the journey may lead to  
_I will be there for you  
I will be there for you

Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
_**Wherever the journey may lead to**  
_I will be there for you  
I will be there for you

**I'll always be there  
**

_ love love love_

_ok guys so remember what i said with the help please haha and i love you all so much, and thanks for all my amazing reviews, im on 222 _

_LOVE_

_xxx_


	21. Clinic

haii. Yes i am still alive. I just havent been writing. So here we go. There is going to be one more chapter and an epilogue after this. It's completely taken a different turn, i didn't expect this to happen, its just some problems ive been having lately, with a friend of mine as well as myself, so i just felt i could write this right now. I'm sorry if you do not like it. Sorry for not updating.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter or 2. They mean alot.

DISCLAIMER: i still dont own anything

* * *

Last time:

"_If she hasn't ever been to school shouldn't she be in like some retard year? I mean look at that hideous, stupid thing, she shouldn't even be allowed out of the zoo"_

_That hurt. I can't remember the last time I felt that bad, as I did in this moment. The teacher looked flustered and the rest of the day I was on mute._

School slowly got better and better, but everything else just fell apart. After that first day when Lauren was so cruel to me, I was on silent mode. School was fine, I liked my subjects, the people would leave me alone, the teachers realized I wouldn't talk. It was fine for me. I knew it annoyed Edward and his family, but I just couldn't speak. Everything was slipping back to what I was like a few months ago. I was now not eating due to my depression. Breakfast was a no. Lunch was a _definite_ no, all those kids watching me eat, laughing at me. Then tea. I ate when I had to. When Carlisle forced me.

Here I am now trying to eat. It smelt so good but I couldn't eat it. I wasn't allowed.

"Bella please just eat it"

It had been 2days since I last ate. I just couldn't do it. Lauren and her friends had made my life living hell since I started that school. Teacher knew, but they wouldn't do anything, they had no prove. The most they have done is remove them from my lessons, but then there is still lunch. To start with I would eat lunch, but seeing as this was their only chance to bully me, they targeted my eating. I remember the first words they said. **"Edward wont want a fat blob like you" **that hit me. I dropped the food that day. Now I wont pick it back up.

I shook my head at Carlisle and I heard him sigh,

"Bella, if you don't this, right now, I will be forced to send you to a clinic"

My head snapped up at that moment. They would do that? They would send me away. Just like that? They wouldn't try something different. no. They wouldn't. They couldn't,

"you...you...you cant do this to...t..to...me"

I hardly talked these days but I tried. It was hard sometimes. I stuttered a lot, scared they would say something to me,

"Yes we can Bella. We have seen you struggling over the last few weeks. We don't want to get rid of you, we love you, but we cant see you hurt anymore. You're killing yourself"

I looked into his eyes. I slowly looked over at my family. They all looked so sad. Then looking at Edward was all I needed. I slowly picked up my spoon and ate some of the food laid before me.. It was awful. It tasted so dry, I chewed and chewed, I just couldn't swallow. I held it in my mouth for what seemed like forever. I was stuck. I didn't know what to do. I think it was more of the fact I didn't want to eat that was the problem. Lauren was in my head. **"Edward wont want a fat blob like you Edward wont want a fat blob like you Edward wont want a fat blob like you Edward wont want a fat blob like you Edward wont want a fat blob like you" **I couldn't do this I couldn't.

"Swallow it Bella"

I was so scared, I could feel the tears coming down my cheeks. I know it was over reacting, but if you hadn't ate in as long as I had, you'd understand. If you heard the things Lauren said, you'd understand. If you were as fat as me, you would understand. I shook my head. I couldn't. I opened my mouth and let the food drop from my mouth onto the plate.

This happened often. Every time they tried to make me eat, I would freeze up. It always resulted in me dropping the, already chewed, food onto my plate,

"I'm sorry"

The only 2 words I could speak. They were the only words I would use. I was sorry. I couldn't help what I did or felt.

I looked around the room again. It seemed everyone had left. I knew they could hear but it made me feel a little less on edge. It was just me, Carlisle and Edward,

"Bella"

Carlisle started to speak slowly to me. It was a soothing tone, but also one of authority,

"I don't think me and my family can keep doing this. We can't help you anymore"

He looked at me. Analyzing me. Seeing if I was ready for the rest of what he was going to say,

"We've decided, as a family, to send you to a clinic. It will help you"

No. this wasn't happening. There isn't anything wrong with me. Can't they see I'm doing this for them. They want me pretty. If I'm not pretty. If I'm not skinny. They wont like me. Where would I go then? The streets? Some rapists house? To my OLD house? All those memories?

"NO"

Carlisle's eyes shot up to meet mine. I hadn't noticed that I stood up from my seat. Edward looked awkward. Of course he wanted this, he didn't like me, anyway to get me out of here,

"Bella. Please. This is whats best for you, if you go..."

"BEST FOR ME?"

I cut over him and started screaming at him,

"MORE LIKE BEST FOR YOU! I KNEW YOU DIDNT WANT ME HERE. THE BROKEN GIRL. THE GIRL WITH NO FAMILY, NOTHING TO LIFE FOR. WHO WOULD WANT HER ANYWAY? THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! IM FINE! I CANT GO THERE! I DONT NEED TO GO THERE!"

I breathed slowly,

"please don't make me go"

I looked into Carlisle's eyes. I sunk to the floor, knees drawn up to my chest,

"please..."

I whispered my last word. I felt like a little kid, begging mum and dad for sweets. Carlisle walked over to me and knelt beside me. I saw the guilt in his eyes, as he brushed my hair from my face and stroked my face,

"Bella I have to. Now go pack. You're leaving tonight"

After a lot more shouting from me and a lot more persuasion from Carlisle I am packing my things. I have one big suitcase and nothing in it. I have been given 2 hours to pack what ever I wanted. Thing is...i don't know what I want to keep with me and what I want to keep here. What things will I need at this place?

A book. Sure thats a good start ill pack that. Surely they will have books there? Isn't this just using up space? Urgh. OK no books.

How about shoes? OK so... trainers? no. They want you to eat and put on weight right? So why would I exercise? Heels? Well I'm not going to be going out anywhere.

I give up. I 100% completely give up. I collapse on the bed sighing heavily. I now have 1hour and 40minutes 'til I go. Tick tock tick tock. The clock ticks around. Minute after minute. Still nothing packed. I let out a frustrated squeal. I'll just go with nothing right? I don't need anything.

I wait a while. Listening to anything I can to pass time, to stop me thinking of where I am going in 1hour 23minutes and 43 seconds. There is a soft knock on my door. I'm expecting Carlisle or Esme, but to my surprise, when I open the door its Edward. He walks in and sees my empty suitcase,

"Bella. Are you not taking anything?"

I walk over to him and looked in the empty space too.

"I don't know what I need to take"

It was true, I don't know what I'm going to need, what do you even do at these places? You cant possibly eat 24/7,

"Well, you might want to take something to read, it may get a bit boring there. Maybe some of the drawing material Esme brought for you, that relaxes you. Your mp3 will be helpful. There is a free phone to use there, but you might want to take your just in..."

"Why are you helping me?"

I blurted out. Why? He doesn't like me. I know he doesn't. I'm not stupid,

"Bella, do you really think I don't like you?"

I nodded. I'm not blind. He chuckled,

"You silly girl. I don't dislike you. Actually...i really like you. Maybe more then I should. It's killing me to see you leaving. I can't stand not being with you, but I know you need help"

Was he actually joking? I can't believe the whole time he liked me. He can't be serious. No,

"You're lying. You cant like me. Look at me"

He looked at me then. He raised his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. It was so warm that I lent into it,

"I am. You're so beautiful. I just want to see you happy and healthy again"

He stroked my face and then placed his hand in mine. Perfect fit. He lent forward and slowly kissed my lips. So slowly, so romantically that I hardly felt it,

"I love you Bella. I will be here for you when you get home"

With that he left. I starred at the door. Did that just happen? Did Edward, the Greek God, kiss me? Omg. I'm going to die. Right here. Right now. OMG. My cheeks are still blushed. I'm so happy. HE LOVES ME. I just want to shout it out to the world.

I finally come down from my high and back a few things. I pack minimal clothing, I can send for more if I need more. I have 10minutes before I have to leave. I'm terrified. I'm petrified. I hate being alone. I have nightmares still. People will make fun of me. I think of all the bad things that could happen there and end up hiding in a corner. I'm shaking. I'm too scared. I'm not brave or strong enough for this.

"Bella"

I hear someone calling my name from a distance. I hear it get closer and I heard someone come into my room. I'm not hidden, they can see me. The footsteps then leave the room but in a flash there is someone new in the room. Edward. He sees me and sigh sadly,

"Oh Bella"

I look up from my spot and whimper. Edward is knelt beside me, his hand soothing my hair,

"Your be OK Bella. You can leave whenever you want. Just try it out OK? For me"

I nod slowly, still unsure. But I have to do this for Edward. For his family. Edward pulls me up and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We make our way downstairs, Edward carrying my suitcase. Everyone is stood around at the bottom of the stairs. They all look so sad, and its all my fault,

"so.....bye. I mean thanks. I mean..."

"goodbye Bella"

I smiled. Everyone said their good byes. Everyone hugged me, especially Emmett. Then I clambered into the black taxi that I was getting. And I was off. To the place of evil.

* * *

_(this is now Bella talking about her last few months in the Clinic)_

The clinic is more of a mansion. The biggest house I have ever been in. Its really old. The bricks are all rotting and brown, but inside its really modern. There's a small reception area. And that is where I'm waiting right now. I'm going home. Yup. That's right. Home. Its been 6 months since I started here and its been full of ups and downs, but here I am, 7 1/2stone, healthy and ready to go home. When I first got here they made me sit in this room to do all my measuring,

_flashback to 6months ago_

_I'm sat on this cold table. It's so cold and I feel so exposed. I'm in my bra and pants ready for my measurements and I feel so alone. So cold and frightened. What are they going to do to me? Will they explain? So many question I need answering,_

"_Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Morris"_

_I nodded my head. Too scared to speak. This woman had high cheekbones, long brown hair and never ending legs,_

"_We are going to look at your measurements and then set you a daily plan, is that OK dear?"_

_Once again all I could do was nod._

_End flashback_

And that's exactly what happened. She took all my measurements. I was 5'3 and 4stone. She told me I need to weigh at least 7stone to get out of this place. It was a long, hard struggle but I got there in the end. I'm really scared about leaving, this place has been my sanctuary for so long. I've only left a handful of times and that was for some kind of help. Like one day we went to the shops to see what we would buy. After buying them we had to go back and discuss why we chose these objects. It really helped actually and made me feel a lot better.

We went through so many therapy sessions I cant count. Some I found stupid, like yoga? How does that help at all? But I did it. I wanted my privileges. Privileges are where once you do a certain amount of sessions to your very best you are allowed certain things. To start with it was just a phone call. Then it became writing letters and using computers for emailing. Then when I was getting better and not being sick after eating, I was allowed to eat in my room. Then one day I was allowed a visitor.

_Flashback _

_I was so excited today. Edward was coming. Edward Cullen was coming here. I had dressed up today. Everyday I would wear tracksuit bottoms and a hoody, but today I wore my jeans and a pretty top. I was coming to the end of my time here and I was allowed a visitor, to basically tell them the good news of me coming home. I had spent so long getting ready today, I was even wearing a bit of makeup. I had borrowed it from my new friends I had made. _

_Thats another good thing here, everyone is in the same situation and you can help each other. We all got along really well and became best friends within days. _

_I was tapping my foot impatiently waiting for Edward to come into the visiting room. It was only me in here today. So we could talk about what ever we wanted to without any eavesdroppers. I looked at the clock. It was exactly 3. The time he was meant to be here. And at that precise second the doors swung open and in came my Edward. _

_I ran into his awaiting arms. _

_End flashback _

Now here I am. Again. Impatiently waiting for him. We hadn't told any of his siblings or Esme about my homecoming. It was going to be a surprise. I'm so excited to their faces. We had to tell Carlisle, but he promised to keep it a secret.

A few minutes past 5 came. I started worrying, Edward is always on time. I hope he hadn't forgotten. I prayed he hadn't forgotten, but after 5 more minutes in he came. He had a goofy smile on his face and automatically opened his arms for me and I flew into his arms. He spun me around and around, planting kisses all over my face. Once he settled my back onto the ground he took a step back and looked me over,

"You look just wonderful"

He beamed at me and I beamed back. Then we walked down to the car and drove of back to my home.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed.

PLEASE REVIEW

ill be updating soon

love  
Kerri  
xxx


	22. Chapter 22 AN

Hi guys it me. I've decided to re-write this story. Please read, it's alot better written and has a better story line.

This story will be deleted once i completed the new one.

I hope you will all keep reviewing.

Thanks.

Love Kerri

xxx


	23. LAST EVER AUTHORS NOTE

Hey lovely people its me!

life has been hard and im not in the mood for this story anymore.

i re-read and decided i couldnt even remember what was going on with it or anything SO ive decided to delete it and im starting this new story.

ive delete ALL my stories and when i start posting this new one, this story will also be deleted.

over the past few months ive continued to get reviews for this story and so im HOPING that you all havent give up on me and you will read my new story and still encourage me. i had LOVELY reviews and it really makes me want to write more! ive now got this computer in my room so i PROMISE to update more and more (at least once a week if possible) BUT only if i get reviews.

thankyou to all my lovely readers - i have over 200 reviews and im hoping and BEGGING you all will review this new story.

**New story summary: **

_Bella is a rough and tough kind of girl and is in a world full of bad happenings. When life pushes her over the edge will Edward be able to save her that night and will the Cullens be able to save her life for ever._

sounds good? hope so.

LOVES YOU ALL LOTS LIKE GREEN JELLY TOTS!!!


End file.
